MINHA VIDA PODIA SER TEDIOSA
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Olá! Meu nome é Kagome e não vou perder tempo explicando sobre minha aparência, só quero ressaltar meus lindos olhos lilás, são tão lindos, mas voltando a história, eu tenho 25 anos, sou uma pessoa super feliz, ... claro que não podia deixar de falar do meu querido amigo Sesshoumaru, o forte e poderoso youkai, com seus 30 anos, ele me detesta horrores...
1. Chapter 1

**Oiiiieee gente...**

 **Sim, sou de novo, mas é que depois de tanto tempo afastada eu me empolguei kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Mais uma história fresquinha, não sei quantos capítulos essa história vai ter, mas estou adorando escrever ela.**

 **Boa leitura**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Olá! Meu nome é Kagome e não vou perder tempo explicando sobre minha aparência, só quero ressaltar meus lindos olhos lilás, são tão lindos, mas voltando a história, eu tenho 25 anos, sou uma pessoa super feliz, simpática e desastrada, tenho uma prima que é lindíssima chamada Sango, ela tem 27 anos e tem um temperamento explosivo pacas, claro que não podia deixar de falar do meu querido amigo Sesshoumaru, o forte e poderoso youkai, com seus 30 anos, ele me detesta horrores, oi? Isso mesmo que você ouviu, ou leu, tanto faz, só porque eu venho de uma família de sacerdotisas milenares e muito poderosas, tenho habilidades muito legais, sou quase uma bruxa ele detesta isso em mim, o lado youkais fala mais alto, mas a gente se da maravilhosamente bem, somos vizinhos, trabalhamos na mesma empresa, somos grudadinhos, pura mentira, não somos grudadinhos, Sango minha querida e amada prima puxou o lado do papai dela, meu falecido tio, uma linhagem de exterminadores de youkais cabulosa, claro que é só mais um motivo para nosso querido amigo youkai detestar ainda mais nossa família, adoro provocar ele, para tudo! Senti a presença dele, se fosse para chegar junto teria pedido carona para ele, chato.

-Sesshy! Meu querido amigo gostoso. – a doida (eu) virou e se jogou em cima dele enlaçando seu pescoço em um abraço apertado. – Quais as novidades? – perguntei depois que o soltei caminhando do seu lado.

-Jovem é encontrada morta por amigo que já havia advertido sobre apelidos carinhosos. – respondeu frio e calculista como só ele consegue ser, simplesmente adoro perturbar ele, arranhar essa superfície gelada, mas você viu? Ele se considera meu amigo, caminhamos em silencio, ao menos ele estava, enquanto eu cumprimentava todo mundo no caminho.

-Não sei qual o problema com o apelido, seu nome é imenso. – voltei minha atenção para ele quando voltamos a ficar sozinhos no elevador.

-Não é profissional, eu sou seu chefe, fica parecendo que você tem regalias, as pessoas falam. – em nenhum momento ele olhou para minha pessoa de estatura média, até parece que alguém teria coragem de falar alguma coisa, todos temem pela vida e futuro profissional, menos eu, desci no mesmo andar que ele apesar de trabalhar uns dois andares abaixo, a cobertura era só dos donos, Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho e o irmão mais novo do Sesshy, não conheço, nem sei seu nome, não que ele não o diga, eu que sou ruim com nomes mesmo, só sei que ele viajou para estudar fora e é só isso mesmo, há o patriarca da família Taisho não costuma vir com frequência, mas ele me ama, somos (eu e Sango) as filhas que ele nunca teve.

-Sesshy cadê sua secretária? – não sabia o nome, afinal ele mudava de secretária como mudava de roupa, fica difícil decorar um nome.

-Demiti. – curto e grosso, ele é tão simpático, algumas vezes me pergunto como consegui ser amiga desse ser superior, entrei na sala junto com ele, o mesmo sentou atrás de sua mesa e eu com meu lindo vestido preto básico e coladinho sentei-me na mesa de frente para ele, cruzei as pernas tranquilamente, ele suspirou e me olhou, estava irritado, eu não estava tentando ser sexy e nem seduzi-lo, somos ótimos amigos, meu irmão mais velho.

-Sente falta de quando eu era sua secretária? – perguntei quando ele fingiu ignorar minha existência e começou a trabalhar.

-Não tenho do que reclamar do tempo que você era minha secretária, pelo menos não tinha tanta dor de cabeça. – falou sem parar de trabalhar, digitando algo no computador.

-Ahhh que fofo! Vindo de você chega até ser um elogio. – gracejei olhando para minhas unhas.

-Você não tem mais o que fazer além de ficar me atrapalhando? – dessa vez ele me olhou, os olhinhos dourados estreitados.

-Só daqui a duas horas, quando vai ter uma reunião com o pessoal sobre o próximo evento. – eu sou tão eficiente que até me surpreendo. – Quer que eu faça algo por você Sesshy? – me inclinei e estreitei os olhos também, quem visse poderia pensar muita besteira, mas eu nem ligo para isso, eu sou o que sou do jeito que eu sou e não tem como me mudar.

-Atrapalho? – ouvimos uma voz na porta, me causou um leve arrepio, uma reação que eu não estou acostumada, olhamos juntos para a porta, que orelhas fofinhas, com certeza ele tem algum parentesco com meu amigo, fiquei curiosa, mas deixei para lá.

-Atrapalha? – perguntei me voltando para Sesshoumaru que rosnou de leve.

-Fica lá na frente como minha secretária até a hora da reunião. – ordenou.

-Pedindo desse jeito, não tenho como negar. – dei uma piscadela, levantei rapidamente da mesa e fui em direção à porta, o ser parecido com Sesshy ainda estava encostado do batente e do mesmo jeito ficou, me obrigando a quase me esfregar nele para sair da sala, só então ele se mexeu me olhou de cima a baixo em um exame bemmmmmmmm minucioso e só então entrou e fechou a porta, sentei na cadeira e comecei a dar uma olhada na agenda e ver o que podia fazer para auxiliar meu colega nesse momento de dificuldade, nossa que coisa desorganizada, liguei para minha secretária para ela não surtar achando que eu não tinha chegado e comecei a trabalhar, arrumei a mesa que estava uma zona, sou tão organiza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NARRADORA

Sesshoumaru viu o hanyou ficar olhando para ele de forma acusador enquanto sentava na sua frente, era obvio que ele havia pensado besteira, Kagome não ajudou com aquele jeito extrovertido e brincalhão que ela tem, a humana exigia muito da paciência dele, mas gostava da companhia dela, alegrava seus dias tediosos.

-Estou vendo que finalmente decidiu voltar. – disse quando o mais novo não deu sinal de que iria falar nada.

-Sim, terminei minha especialização e agora vim assumir meu lugar de direito. – disse com tranquilidade.

-Nada mais justo, quando pretende começar? – novamente estava concentrado em suas funções.

-Hoje mesmo, já tenho em mente quem irei contratar como secretária. – disse olhando para o irmão que trabalhava com velocidade.

-Ótimo! Pode indicar uma para trabalhar comigo? – Sesshoumaru era sempre daquele jeito, não havia mudado nada.

-Pretende demitir sua amante? – se arrependeu da pergunta no momento em que viu o mais velho parar o que estava fazendo e o encarou com os olhos estreitos, apesar de o cheiro da humana não estar impregnado nele, o irmão podia muito bem estar tomando providencias para manter o romance escondido, afinal havia outros youkais na empresa.

-Kagome não é minha amante e muito menos minha secretária.

-Ela não trabalha aqui? – perguntou sem entender nada.

-Trabalha, mas é chefe da área de produção de eventos. – depois de retomar a compostura voltou a exercer suas funções como se nada tivesse acontecido, reparou que o hanyou ainda estava confuso com a situação e decidiu esclarecer. – Demiti minha secretária ontem, não tive tempo de contratar outra, Kagome estava com os primeiros horários do dia livre e esta me prestando esse favor. – assim que terminou de falar o telefone tocou.

 _-Sesshoumaru, você tem uma reunião daqui a 10 minutos, uma tal de Kagura esta querendo falar com você desde ontem, de acordo com ela, Izayoi ligou e disse que não era para faltar no jantar hoje, sua mãe é sempre tão fofa, me convidou também..._ – Kagome começou passando uma serie de informações pertinentes, mas quando chegou ao assunto Izayoi tudo começou a desandar, as duas eram muito amigas apesar da diferença de idade, Inuyasha ouvia a conversa com muito interesse.

-Atenha-se aos fatos. – massageou as têmporas esperando se haveria mais alguma informação importante.

 _-Olha tem mais uma informação._ – Kagome estava receosa, isso não era bom, nunca era bom. _– Arrumando a bagunça que sua antiga secretária deixou aqui, encontrei um contrato, dando uma olhada por cima parece ser muito importante, tem que ser assinado e devolvido hoje às 14 horas._ – se Sesshoumaru pudesse chamaria a irresponsável de sua funcionaria anterior e apertaria seu pescoço até que ela ficasse roxa pela falta de ar.

-Para hoje? Que interessante. – falou tentando manter a calma olhou para o irmão e teve uma ideia que poderia salvar seu dia, poderia ir para a reunião e não atrasaria mais nada. – Traga o contrato aqui, por favor! – disse desligando o telefone, logo em seguida a porta foi aberta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Entrei no escritório, um pouco cansada, mas que menina irresponsável, o contrato estava embaixo de uma tonelada de coisas sem utilidade nenhuma, caminhei até a lateral da mesa de Sesshoumaru e parei entregado o contrato em suas mãos, esperando para ser liberada logo em seguida e continuar minha função extra até o horário da reunião, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele examinou o documento, fechou a cara, massageou as têmporas, aquilo nunca era um bom sinal, resmungou de forma inteligível.

-Kagome, Inuyasha vai ficar responsável pela leitura e assinatura desse contrato, preste todo o auxilio que ele precisar e deixe uma mensagem na minha secretária eletrônica assim que tudo estiver resolvido. – falou levantando e arrumando sua pasta para a reunião.

-Certo. – respondi com firmeza só precisava esclarecer uma pequena duvida de nada. – Quem é Inuyasha? – perguntei recebendo o contrato de volta em minhas mãos.

-Kagome, este é Inuyasha, meu irmão mais novo, vai começar a trabalhar com a gente hoje, qualquer informação importante que encontrar em meio aquela bagunça pode passar para ele, agora vou para a reunião se não vou me atrasar, ah ligue para Izayoi e confirme minha presença no jantar e pelo amor de Deus faça isso em menos de uma hora de conversação. – menos de uma hora? Que injusto! Fazia uma semana que eu não falava com a mãe dele, tanta conversa para por em dia e ele me limitava desse jeito, fiz um biquinho de leve e involuntário, olhei para o lado e vi um hanyou me olhando de forma muito interessada, limpei a garganta saindo dos meus devaneios de fofoca que queria ter com minha querida amiga e me concentrei no ser que deixava o ambiente mais quente e constrangedor, entreguei o contrato em suas mãos, limpei a garganta de novo, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Ele nem é assim essa coisa toda, odeio mentir para euzinha, mas era necessário, precisava conseguir falar naturalmente com esse ser a minha frente.

-Acho que já sabe como lidar com essa parte burocrática chata. – disse sendo bem educada, mas faltou ser um pouco mais profissional, Sesshoumaru sempre reclamava disso, mas é difícil ser fria e calculista como meu amigo. – Se precisar de alguma coisa vou estar ali na frente por mais uma hora, depois que acabar e eu não estiver aqui pode me procurar no 18º andar sala 21. – ele não falou nada, sabia que não era mudo, já tinha escutado sua voz, só ficou me encarando e meu corpo ficou quente como se ele estivesse me atravessando, como é que faz para andar? Alguém me ajuda o que eu faço com os pés? Esperei mais um tempo esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, porém nada aconteceu, então virei às costas e sai dali, estava chocada comigo mesma, eu não sou assim, não posso ficar boba só por causa de uma secada, se concentra no trabalho que é melhor, peguei o telefone e fiz o que Sesshy tinha pedido, liguei para Izayoi e bati meu recorde de velocidade de conversação, fiquei só 30 minutos, meu amigo ia ficar orgulhoso.

Estava tudo tão tranquilo, até que eu decidi olhar para o relógio e descobrir que se não saísse dali agora iria chegar atrasada na reunião, levantei numa velocidade tão grande que até fiquei tonta, dei o primeiro passo e... eu cheguei a mencionar em algum momento que eu faço o tipo garota desastrada? Não? Então observem o exemplo de algo rotineiro em minha vida, após aquele lindo primeiro passo, quando levantei o outro pé para prosseguir a caminhada meu pé enrolou no fio do telefone, não me pergunte como e eu cai, mas eu cai de cara com o chão, claro que eu protegi meu rostinho com os braços, porém durante meu mergulho eu soltei um gritinho surpresa e chamei a atenção do ser que estava no escritório lendo um certo contrato, ele poderia ignorar e ficar lá dentro sem ver esse mico, mas é obvio que ele tinha que ver se eu estava bem ouvi a porta abri e imaginei o qual cômica devia ser a cena do ponto de vista dele.

-Você esta bem? – seu tom risonho meu deu uma noção de que era hilário, reuni os caquinhos da minha dignidade e levantei, limpei minha roupa e o encarei com um sorriso sem graça.

-Estou bem, mas eu tenho que ir, qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar. – e caminhei lentamente até o elevador, ele voltou rindo para dentro da sala, eu sou tão graciosa que até me surpreendo.

Detesto essas reuniões, ainda bem que já havia acabado já era uma hora da tarde, minha barriga estava reclamando a falta de comida, cheguei à frente da minha secretária Ayame, cabelos ruivos olhos verde, muito linda, ainda mais linda por ter comprado comida para minhas lombrigas.

-O sr. Inuyasha esta na sua sala. – disse dando uma piscadela eu ri e murmurei um "obrigada" seguindo para minha aconchegante sala.

-Algum problema? – perguntei assim que eu entrei e fechei a porta, ele esperou eu sentar.

-Já li e revisei o contrato, está muito bom, não precisa de nenhuma alteração. – prestei atenção em tudo, ele foi bem preciso e direto.

-Ótimo! Agora é só passar para Myouga e pronto. – fui tão direta quanto ele, peguei o telefone e liguei para o ramal daquele advogado covarde.

 _-Alô!_ – depois eu que sou impessoal demais, o próprio Myouga quem atendeu.

-Myouga aqui é Kagome...

 _-Gatinha, a que devo a honra? Você quase não me liga mais, depois que largou a função de secretária de Sesshoumaru esqueceu dos amigos da advocacia..._ \- como ele, depois de tanto tempo, ainda continuava com aquele apelido horroroso, suspirei.

-Myouga, eu sei, estou em falta, mas a gente pode conversar depois, agora preciso que você pegue um contrato importante.

 _-Claro! Eu vou ai pessoalmente, aposto que Ayame comprou um almoço qualquer para você, diria para sairmos, porém sei que vai inventar alguma desculpa e coisa e tal, ai a gente conversa um pouco._ – antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele desligou.

-Se quiser pode deixar o contrato aqui e seguir com o seu dia de trabalho. – falei simpática morrendo de vontade de me livra dele e comer seja lá o que Ayame tivesse comprado.

-Eu vou esperar, gostaria de ver o velho Myouga. – falou antes de cruzar os braços, aquelas orelhinhas eram tão chamativas, pareciam tão fofas ao toque, ele reparou meu olhar sobre aquelas coisinhas no topo da cabeça dele e as mexeu de proposito, que sacanagem, minhas mãos até coçaram de vontade e ele riu, ficamos em silencio, tirando pela minha barriga escandalosa que quebrou todo o silencio, eu devo ter ficado vermelha, porque meu rosto estava quente, droga! A porta foi escancarada e um ser gorducho e baixinho entrou na sala sem ser anunciado.

-Gatinha! Você esta cada vez mais linda, se eu não fosse casado. – disse todo brincalhão me puxando para um abraço apertado e demorado demais para o meu gosto, o hanyou limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do ser baixinho. – Inuyasha! Meu filho você voltou, já faz tanto tempo. – falou me soltando e eu pude voltar a respirar normalmente.

-Oi Myouga. – eles começaram uma conversa animada na minha sala, no meu curto tempo de almoço, me sentei e fiquei observando o hanyou, os cabelos longos eram mais desalinhados diferentes do irmão mais velho perfeitamente alinhados, um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda assim era obvia a diferença entre minha estatura media e a dele e os olhos, nossa eram quentes e aconchegantes, o corpo deveria ser bem musculoso, com direito a um tanquinho onde eu facilmente poderia lavar minhas roupas, minha imaginação voou longe por alguns minutos e então minha atenção voltou para as orelhas que se mexiam freneticamente prestando atenção em tudo, tá ele é muito lindo, gostoso e todos os adjetivos, mas eu estou com fome, esse pensamento fez minha companheira barriga soltar uma reclamação que fez a conversa dos dois acabar rapidinho, constrangedor.

-Oh! Você ainda não almoçou? – Myouga finalmente perguntou lembrando-se da minha existência na minha própria sala, neguei com a cabeça já um pouco emburrada, ele sorriu sem graça. – Inuyasha gostaria de almoçar comigo? – voltou-se novamente para o hanyou e eu finalmente ia poder me livrar dos dois e comer, tão feliz, nem percebi que o outro havia concordado e eles já estavam de saída.

-Myouga. – ele parou próxima a porta e me olhou. – O contrato. – disse simplesmente apontando para minha mesa, não ia levantar, ele riu sem graça e pegou o amontoado de papel fez um aceno com a cabeça e foram.

Finalmente sozinha, são poucas as coisas que fazem com que eu mude drasticamente meu tipicamente humor feliz e são fome, sono e gente chata, peguei meu embrulho e encontrei um sanduiche natural, Ayame era do tipo menina saudável, pelo menos ela comprou um grande pedaço de bolo de sobremesa, ela me conhece, enquanto devorava meu almoço continuei meu trabalho tranquilamente sem nenhuma desventura, foi um dia produtivo.

-Alô? – ainda estava digitando algumas listas importantes para o próximo evento quando o telefone tocou.

 _-Kagome, eu já vou indo, deu meu horário._ – era Ayame, olhei para o relógio, já eram 18h30 e constatei que ela já tinha passado meia hora do seu horário de serviço.

-Pode ir eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho.

 _-Ok! Boa noite e até amanhã_.

-Boa noite! – disse antes de colocar o telefone no gancho e voltar a me concentrar naquilo, faltava pouco mesmo, não custa nada terminar isso antes de ir embora e fui até às 20h, estiquei a coluna, satisfeita com o serviço, salvei e desliguei tudo, arrumei minhas coisas, solte meu cabelo, meu coro cabeludo já estava doendo e fui até o elevador, não ia jantar na casa dos Taisho hoje, só queria minha adorável caminha, talvez desse uma passada no templo, ver minha família, ouvi o sinal de que o elevador havia chegado, não devia ter ninguém já que todos já haviam ido embora, entrei no elevador de olhos fechados mesmo e encostei em uma das laterais, mas sabe quando você tem a habilidade irritante de senti presenças? E você sente uma que parece familiar, mas você sabe que é diferente? Tinha alguém comigo naquele cubículo e sua presença era parecida com a de Sesshoumaru, cansada demais para tentar ficar brincando de adivinha eu abri os olhos e constatei que se tratava de Inuyasha, ele examinava meus cabelos soltos, serio! Tem hora que cansa ficar sendo secada o tempo todo pelo mesmo cara e a gente se conheceu hoje. – Algum problema? – perguntei chamando a atenção dele para o meu rosto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Passei um pouco da hora me integrando um pouco mais a rotina da empresa, provavelmente era o ultimo a sair, o prédio parecia vazio, estava no elevador, quando a porta abriu revelando a tal de Kagome naquele vestidinho preto e colado, mas agora os cabelos estava soltos emoldurando seu rosto delicado, ela não viu já que entrou de olhos fechados, deveria ter sido um dia bem cansativo para ela, Myouga me falou um pouco dela no almoço, com uma admiração na voz, disse que é sempre uma das primeiras a chegar e uma das ultimas a ir embora, foi à única secretária que Sesshoumaru não demitiu, mas se aquela cena que eu vi mais cedo na sala dele for comum é uma boa maneira de manter o emprego, mas não comentei nada com o velho, ela com certeza é muito bonita, seis fartos, bumbum muito atraente e um rosto angelical, porém o que mais me chamou a atenção nela foram os olhos, nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor, eram lilás, então ela notou minha presença e perguntou se tinha algum problema e eu voltei minha atenção para seu rosto.

-Não esperava que houvesse mais alguém aqui uma hora dessas. – falei dando de ombros, ela me tratava diferente dos outros, talvez porque não me conhecesse, ou talvez fosse pela minha condição de hanyou, não me importava muito já estava acostumado com esses tratamentos, não que ela estivesse sendo grossa, ou mal educada, mas era mais distante.

-Eu pensei o mesmo. – ela estava tensa, eu podia sentir, assim como pude sentir a primeira vez quando ela passou pela porta da sala de Sesshoumaru e eu não mexi um musculo para dar passagem para ela, queria sentir o cheiro dela mais de perto, rosas eu gosto dessa fragrância, não estou querendo pegar a mulher do meu irmão, mas me perguntava como uma mulher como ela podia estar envolvida com Sesshoumaru? Talvez seja só para se alavancar dentro da empresa, aparentemente estava dando certo. – Boa noite! – ela disse quando o elevador abriu as portas e ela saiu, caminhei mais devagar vendo ir mais rápido na frente, foi bem educada com o segurança que ofereceu-se para acompanha-la até o carro, negou a gentileza e sumiu na noite, fui para o meu carro e segui para a casa dos meus pais, com certeza me atrasaria para o jantar alguns minutos, cheguei e fui recebido por um youkai baixinho, era Jaken, acenei com a cabeça e fui direto para a sala de jantar.

-Meu filho que saudade. – Izayoi correu para me abraçar e fazer uma inspeção pelo rosto e corpo. – Você esta parecendo mais magro. – disse com uma entonação de preocupação na voz.

-Que isso mulher, o menino esta em perfeito estado. – meu pai Inu no Taisho falou e minha mãe emburrou indo sentar, Sesshoumaru também já estava lá, fui e me sentei, o jantar estava indo de modo tranquilo.

-Sua namorada não quis vir? – perguntei para Sesshoumaru e este simplesmente sorriu negando com a cabeça.

-Você conheceu Kagome? – meu pai me perguntou, então eles tinham alguma coisa, sabia. – Mas eles não são namorados. – oi? Agora estou confuso. – Mas eu não me importaria que fossem, mas eles não querem. – foi muito infantil da parte do meu pai fazer um muxoxo, minha mãe somente riu.

-Realmente, aquela menina vale ouro mesmo, não sei como continua solteira. – minha mãe lamentou.

-Todo mundo pensa que ela tem alguma coisa comigo. – Sesshoumaru disse sem realmente parar para prestar a atenção.

-Ela gosta muito de você como amigo, as pessoas que são maldosas. – minha mãe continuou e então o assunto morreu e eu achei que estava encerrado. – Foi uma pena ela não poder vir, mas ia visitar a família dela no templo. – disse depois de um tempo.

-Vai treinar aquela habilidade horrorosa que ela tem. – Sesshoumaru resmungou, eu fiquei confuso de novo. – Kagome é uma sacerdotisa. – ele desdenhou mal humorado.

-Faça-me o favor querido, ainda não acredito que você a deteste por isso, além do mais ela não vai ao templo para treinar, já que pode muito bem fazer isso no imenso quintal da casa. – Inu no Taisho falou serio.

-Ela fica usando aqueles dons de sacerdotisa para tranquilizar as pessoas. – Sesshoumaru gesticulou exasperado. – Mas não subestime, não vai querer estar perto em um dia de mau humor dela. – ele estremeceu ao pensar isso, meu pai seguiu o movimento sendo seguido por minha mãe, isso foi muito estranho.

Depois disso o jantar seguiu de forma tranquila.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Sexta- feira sua linda! Que bom que você chegou, Inuyasha estava a todo vapor trabalhando ao lado de Sesshoumaru, contratou uma secretária, o nome dela é Rin, uma menina muito legal, tem a minha idade, da minha altura e um rostinho tão angelical, fofíssima, já almocei com ela algumas vezes essa semana, tenho a impressão que ela esta interessada em Sesshoumaru, como eu sei em tão pouco tempo? Porque ela fica diferente, como eu fico com Inuyasha, eu sei, não tem como não assumir que aquele hanyou mexe comigo, meu amigo youkai roubou Ayame de mim, disse que eu podia me virar muito bem sem secretária, realmente conseguia, mas sentia falta da minha querida amiga youkai-lobo, mas o dia ocorreu tudo bem, hora de ir para casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-OSSO VOADOR! – Sango estava treinando na parte de trás da nossa casa, a cerca baixinha permitia a visão total do jardim do vizinho, tínhamos muito espaço aberto, enquanto o vizinho tinha muito espaço de lazer, minha prima já estava suada, talvez já estivesse ali a mais de uma hora, lançou mais uma vez aquele osso em forma de bumerangue gigante, ouvimos um assobio, foi o suficiente para causar uma distração em Sango, ela não ia conseguir pegar o objeto gigantesco de volta.

-SANGO! – corri o mais rápido possível sem tempo de raciocinar sobre minhas habilidades de sacerdotisa atirei meu corpo contra o dela jogando-a para longe repelindo o osso voador com uma barreira jogando nas árvores, fiquei olhando para o céu eu demorei demais para lembrar-se das minhas habilidades, talvez esteja negligenciando meus treinos.

-Vocês estão bem? – era Sesshoumaru, ele tinha pulado a cerca, junto dele também estava Inuyasha e um humano que eu nunca tinha visto olhos azuis, cabelos negros.

-Sango esta tudo bem? – perguntei ignorando todo o resto.

-O osso voador teria causado um dano maior, obrigada! – ela estava em pé perto dos meninos.

-Você não vai levantar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou quando eu não me mexi, suspirei antes de começar a levantar, minha camisa branca estava imunda, Sango já havia ido atrás de seu precioso objeto de luta.

-Quem foi o idiota que assobiou? – eu não costumo usar esse linguajar, mas aquele ser merecia isso e muito mais.

-Acho que fui eu. – olhei o humano e dei um sorriso torto, caminhei lentamente até ele para que não tomasse uma atitude considerada pesada, coloquei a mão no seu ombro e comecei a gargalhar como uma louca, Sesshoumaru deu uns dez passos para trás, youkai esperto, Inuyasha fazia o tipo lerdo, ou era simplesmente porque não me conhecia, assim como o humano que me olhava confuso sem entender, parei de fazer papel de insana e fiz pressão no ombro dele, o mesmo mudou instantaneamente a expressão para uma de dor.

-É tão engraçado as consequências de um ato tão impensado. – falei antes de aumentar a pressão, ele gemeu de dor e caiu de joelhos, então aliviei o aperto e comecei a transferir uma energia que amenizou a dor que havia causado antes. – Você esta bem? – perguntei me abaixando na altura dos olhos dele, confusão de novo, mas afirmou com a cabeça. – Meu nome é Kagome e o seu? – me apresentei, sei que parecia uma louca bipolar, porém ele merecia, quase causou a morte da minha prima.

-Miroku. – respondeu depois que levantou.

-Prazer. – disse estendendo a mão para ele com o meu melhor sorriso, ele relutou um pouco, mas apertou minha mão. – Agora se me dão licença vou tomar um banho. – me virei e fui para dentro da casa, ainda estava uma pilha de nervos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

-O que foi aquilo? – perguntei quando acordei do transe, Sesshoumaru estava a alguns passos afastado, Miroku passava a mão no ombro mais não havia nada, nenhum sinal da dor anterior.

-É só a Kagome sendo malvada. – a humana que ouvi ser chamada de Sango respondeu chegando com um bumerangue gigante nas costas. – Mas até que ela pegou muito leve, afinal você arriscou minha vida. – Sango disse parando na frente do Miroku que ficou examinando-a por um tempo.

-Desculpa! – foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

-Já é um começo. – disse sorrindo antes de seguir para dentro da casa.

-Apaixonei! – Miroku disse ainda olhando para a direção que a humana havia ido, revirei os olhos e comecei a voltar para casa puxando um humano sonhador.

-Então Sesshoumaru, você já provocou a ira da Kagome? – perguntei curioso, já que ele havia comentado algo sobre o humor da garota.

-Não, mas já presenciei o estrago que faz. – respondeu me ajudando a jogar Miroku para o outro lado na cerca, parecia que ele não ia dar mais detalhes sobre o que ele havia presenciado. – Uma vez um youkai tentou assaltar a casa, Kagome sentiu a presença dele antes do mesmo conseguir entrar na casa, ouvimos o barulho de algo quebrando, meu pai e eu saímos para ver, Kagome estava apontando a flecha para o ser inconsciente, ela estava hesitando, nem precisava daquilo o inimigo já estava praticamente morto, nosso pai pulou a cerca e se aproximou dela devagar, quando a chamou o arco sumiu, foi quando ela acordou. – disse pensativo voltando a sentar na beira na piscina como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Ela quase matou um youkai enquanto ainda dormia? – Miroku perguntou despertando de seus devaneios sobre a morena da casa ao lado.

-Os mecanismos de defesa dela são muito sensíveis, eu não liberaria muito energia sinistra se ela ficar inconsciente. – disse bem humorado, claro que estava exagerando, vi Miroku olhar espantado para o meu irmão, comecei a rir, mas ainda assim a humana era uma sacerdotisa poderosa.

-Sesshoumaru e aquela outra menina? – Miroku perguntou para meu irmão com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Aquela que você quase matou? Sango, família tradicional de exterminadores de youkais. – disse amargo.

-Estão treinando para a guerra por acaso? – falei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sango é prima de Kagome, a irmã da dona Higurashi assim como a própria não herdaram as habilidades de sacerdotisa, o pai de Sango, ela também não tem habilidades de sacerdotisa, as duas primas são quase o inverso uma da outra, Kagome normalmente é mais calculista enquanto Sango é impulsiva, isso junto com a força que ela tem é uma combinação muito perigosa. – ele relatou como se fosse comum nessa era existir pessoas com essas habilidades.

-Porque tudo isso? – Miroku agora estava sério, meu amigo era de uma família de monges, nos conhecemos na faculdade, fomos obrigados a dividir o mesmo quarto durante o tempo de estudos, viramos grandes amigos apesar da suporta mão amaldiçoada que ele insiste em dizer que tem, o mesmo tem uma irmã mais nova, a pequena Rin, minha atual secretária.

-Tem a ver com a Joia de quatro almas. – falou simplesmente, eu engasguei, todo mundo conhecia a lenda do objeto mais poderoso que poderia existir na face da terra...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Sem muito que comentar**

 **Até a próxima**

 **bjs**


	2. Encontros

**Olá gente!**

 **Receber algum comentário é motivo de muito felicidade quer dizer que fiz alguma coisa certa kkkkkkkkkk.**

 **Resposta aos comentários:**

 **Yogoto: Rola uma amizade meio estranha entre o Sesshoumaru e a Kagome, mas é o jeito dela mesmo kkkkkk, Sango e Miroku sempre as tretas mais divertidas kkkkkkkkk, que bom que esta gostando, espero que goste desse capítulo também, Kissus.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _-Tem a ver com a Joia de quatro almas. – falou simplesmente, eu engasguei, todo mundo conhecia a lenda do objeto mais poderoso que poderia existir na face da terra..._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Você esta brincando, né? – perguntou não acreditando no que ele falava.

-É só uma lenda, mas aparentemente Kagome descende da criadora da joia, nada mais lógico que a mesma esteja sobre a proteção da família, nunca houve confirmação, mas sempre há suspeitas, talvez por isso elas treinem. – Sesshoumaru estava serio enquanto dizia aquilo.

-Que história mais fantástica. – Miroku disse e o assunto morreu ali mesmo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

-Você pegou tão leve com o novo vizinho. – Sango me disse assim que eu sai do banho, ela também já tinha tomado banho.

-Mas foi por pouco. – disse enxugando os cabelos estava com um short bem curtinho e uma regata bem leve, Sango estava com um macacão jeans muito bonito.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou me seguindo.

-Interagir com os vizinhos. – disse tranquilamente, Sango riu e continuou me acompanhando, eles ainda estavam na beira da piscina, conversando sobre alguma besteira. – Oi Sesshy! – disse me encostando-se à grade que separava as duas casas.

-Oi Kagome. – sempre tão gentil.

-Izayoi esta ai? – perguntei ignorando completamente os modos do meu amigo.

-Não, saiu com meu pai.

-Uma pena.

-Kagome já passo a semana toda te aturando, diga logo o que quer. – fechei a cara após o comentário dele, Sango simplesmente riu do meu lado, algumas vezes eu tinha vontade de dar uma lição nele, mas não valia a pena perder uma amizade por besteira.

-Eu sou Miroku. – o humano cortou o clima se apresentando para minha prima, esta olhou para ele por um tempo.

-Sango. – disse simplesmente. – Sesshoumaru eu já conheço e você deve ser Inuyasha? – falou olhando para o hanyou este só fez um aceno e depois ficou olhando para minha pessoa.

-Eu fico tão impressionada com o valor que você da a nossa amizade Sesshoumaru. – disse incomodada com a secada que o hanyou ainda me dava.

-Sango você quer sai? – olhei assim "o.O" para Miroku, então comecei a rir, por que minha prima parecia um tomate, Sango costumava intimidar os homens com o seu jeito _gentil_ de ser, aparentemente o humano não é o tipo fácil de intimidar.

-Ela aceita. – disse depois de me recompor, Sango tinha ficado muda o tempo todo.

-Oi? – agora ela decidia voltar a falar, mas só para me lançar um olhar mortífero pela minha resposta afirmativa.

-Ai prima, não custa nada. – falei dando um passo para trás, gostaria de manter meu corpo sem nenhuma marca permanente.

-Almoço. – ela disse simplesmente.

-Como? – Miroku perguntou confuso, já que estava prestando atenção da conversa entre nós duas.

-Almoço, amanhã. – falando isso minha simpática priminha virou as costas e foi embora.

-Então Miroku, você é de uma família de monges, treina alguma coisa? – perguntei apoiando os braços na cerca e apoiando meu rosto na mão.

-Como sabe sobre isso? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Eu senti agora sua vez de responder.

-Sim eu treino. – ele prestava completa atenção em mim agora.

-Físico e espiritual?

-Humrum.

-A conversa de vocês é tediosa. – Sesshoumaru resmungou já próximo da gente assim como Inuyasha.

-Como se a conversa entre vocês fosse mais interessante. – resmunguei. – Mas tudo bem, já que minha presença não esta agradando vou me juntar a minha querida priminha e fazer um miojo esperto. – assim que terminei minha frase ouvi um barulho ensurdecedor vindo da barriga do Inuyasha, eu ri, ele ficou sem graça, meu sorriso aumentou vingança! Dei um tchauzinho e fui para minha casa, sem a mínima vontade de cozinhar hoje.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Ela fez de proposito, aquela bruxa devia saber que eu adoro miojo, enquanto ela ficava de conversa mole eu a observei, era um enigma e ao mesmo tempo um livro aberto, claramente ela estava jogando a prima para cima de Miroku, nunca tinha o visto ter uma conversa séria com uma mulher sem tentar passar a mão nela, talvez seja porque Kagome o havia machucado muito recentemente.

-Essa amiga de vocês é muito interessante. – Miroku riu antes de se jogar na piscina.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Aqui estou eu jogada no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer me entupindo de miojo, adoro, aparentemente é um gosto que compartilho com o hanyou, tenho tentado evitar um pouco de falar com ele, mas se for pensar bem, ele é quem não fala comigo, sempre fui simpática apesar das sensações que ele me traz, já faz uma semana e toda vez que eu olho para ele é como se o visse pela primeira vez, aquilo já esta me irritando, normalmente não fico intimidada com os homens, mas sinto sinceramente que tenho uma forte atração pelo Inuyasha e tinha que lidar com isso de alguma maneira, Sango já foi dormir, não tenho com quem conversar que tédio, não estou reclamando, juro, pode continuar tedioso do jeito que esta, já basta aquele hanyou para me atrapalhar, melhor ir dormir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acordei muito melhor o sol começava a nascer, meu relógio interno era muito pontual e ele dizia que era hora de fazer alguma coisa para comer, desci de pijama mesmo, qual é! Estou em casa é meu direito ficar o mais à vontade que eu quiser, liguei a cafeteira e comecei a fritar um ovo.

-Faz um para mim também. – Sango pediu chegando à cozinha e assim o fiz, tomamos o café na santa paz de um silêncio confortável. –Treina comigo hoje? – ela pediu de repente, já fazia algumas semanas que não treinávamos juntas.

-Claro! – vai ser bom aliviar um pouco dessa tensão, terminamos o café e fomos trocar de roupa, desci primeiro novamente, estava com um short preto e uma regata azul, Sango apareceu usando um macacão preto, ela curti bastante essas roupas para atividade física, saímos para o quintal e observei o sol já havia nascido muito lindo.

Ficamos uma do lado da outra, eu sorri, mas Sango já havia assumido a postura seria e concentrada, fiz o mesmo que ela e começamos a realização dos exercícios de respiração, já tinha aqueles passos decorados, fechei os olhos e ficamos lá numa sincronia perfeita, aquilo realmente era muito bom.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

O sol bateu na minha cara, então virei para o outro lado, encontrei um Miroku com um sorriso enorme no rosto, não leve a mal, não dormimos no mesmo quarto e estou muito curioso para saber o que causou aquela invasão desagradável, sentei na cama pronto para enxotar ele para fora, mas o mesmo fez sinal de silêncio e pediu que eu o seguisse, suspirei recuperando alguma paciência e fui até a varanda onde ele estava e foi então que eu a vi, Kagome, ela estava ao lado de Sango de olhos fechados, as duas até pareciam dançar, faziam movimentos graciosos e lentos.

-Estão assim faz uns 30 minutos. – Miroku sussurrou ao meu lado, estava estupefato, era a mulher mais intrigante que eu já havia conhecido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

-Primeira parte concluída. – Sango disse abrindo os olhos, eu estava tão relaxada, sem dizer nada minha priminha deu vários mortais e piruetas parecendo uma líder de torcida, quando terminou de fazer os diversos movimentos, fez sinal para que eu também fizesse o mesmo que ela, eu gosto de fazer acrobacias e coisa e tal, mas fiquei nervosa, apesar de que eu era muito boa nisso, corri um pouco e comecei com uma estrelinha básica, fiz então um mortal de costas que evoluiu para uma estrelinha sem as mãos, um mortal de frente e por último um mortal com dupla pirueta pulsando delicadamente ao lado de Sango. – Isso foi ótimo, nem parece que você não treina o tempo todo. – disse brincalhona eu só sorri. – Vai treinar de arco? – uma das maiores habilidades que as sacerdotisas desenvolviam era o arco e flecha, também conseguimos fazer barreiras poderosas, "magia" de cura, influenciamos humor e também podemos mexer um pouco com os nervos das pessoas, como fiz com Miroku, mas as maiores sacerdotisas não se ligam muito aos arcos, qualquer arma é poderosa e até as próprias mãos são um perigo mortal, eu treino desde os 16 anos, foi quando minhas habilidades afloraram, dizem que podemos até levitar ou voar, sei lá, coisa do tipo, mas esse tipo de pratica exige muita concentração coisa que eu não tenho muito.

Midoriko foi a maior entre as maiores, ela viveu a muitoooooooooo tempo atrás e de acordo com as "lendas" em uma guerra entre a humanidade e os youkais, ela foi o ponto decisivo para a paz entre eles, muitos morreram de ambos os lados e quem fez o maior sacrifício, foi à sacerdotisa que lutava com centenas de youkais em uma caverna e quando percebeu que aquele seria seu fim concentrou todas as energias que lhe sobraram e o negócio foi tão grandioso que fez com que todos os presentes entrassem em um estado de hibernação, ela conseguiu purificar completamente o lugar, mas essa ação criou algo, a famosa joia de quatro almas, uma bolinha de gude rosa que pode realizar qualquer desejo quando completa, mas de acordo com o que dizem as "lendas" um fragmento da mesma pode dar muito poder a quem usa, odiaria ver essa bolinha corrompida, não que ela exista, vamos esquecer também meu destaque ao mencionar "lenda", fiz de novo, vamos esquecer esse assunto.

Em resposta a Sango eu simplesmente fiz o arco surgir na minha mão, era tão legal, não precisava mais ficar carregando esse troço para todos os lugares, eu podia o fazer aparecer, eu sou muito foda e humilde tá? Muito humilde, caminhei o mais longe possível das árvores e era muito longe gente, elas pareciam árvores anãs, Sango sumiu para dentro de casa, com toda certeza iria pegar o osso voador, ainda não entendia com uma garota conseguia segurar aquele troço, era pesado demais, uma vez ela pediu que eu o segurasse, fui parar no chão junto com o objeto, foi tão constrangedor, como eu havia dito anteriormente eu tenho a atenção de um peixe, nem sei como consigo criar barreiras, mistério total, meu avô acredita tanto em minhas habilidades que diz: Caso o destino da humanidade dependesse de você nós seriamos exterminados. Sempre muito gentil o velho, mas acho que tem um pingo de verdade, então peguei o arco e fiz aparecer aquele negocio de colocar flechas com várias flechas dentro, cara nem acredito que ainda não sei o nome disso, suspirei irritada e peguei uma flecha, coloquei na posição, mirei na árvore em um alvo que havia ali, fechei os olhos, respirei e abri os olhos novamente confirmando a mira e soltei a flecha, esta não adquiriu o brilho rosado em volta dela, afinal não queria destruir a pobre árvore e foi bem no alvo e ainda por cima bem no meio, cara eu nunca erro.

-Muito bom. – Sango disse enquanto voltava com aquela arma assustadora, titio era muito legal, mas pegava muito pesado no treinamento de Sango e Kohaku, meu primo mais novo, a arma favorita dele era um objeto pontudo e afiado preso a uma corrente, desculpa, mas sou péssima com nome de armas, sr. Himura me ajudou muito no treinamento físico e ele era muito exigente, do tipo que faz você sair se arrastando no final do dia, peguei outra flecha e mirei novamente e soltei observando a trajetória, esta atravessou a flecha anterior acertando no mesmo lugar, sou Merida a princesa Valente kkkkkkkk. Sango estava mais afastada, só para comprovar o quanto eu sou foda vou atirar novamente e acertar de novo, peguei a flecha posicionei de novo, mirei e parei virando, senti uma energia sinistra, mesmo sendo conhecida permaneci com a flecha armada.

-Olá meu amor. – se tem alguma coisa que me da nos nervos é esse youkai lobo possessivo que insiste em se considerar meu dono, Kouga é um amigo de infância, ele acha que me ama profundamente, tenho certeza que o que ele sente na verdade é só a necessidade de me ver solteira pelo resto da vida, isso é muita maldade, porém não teve homem na minha vida que acreditasse na minha pessoa e que o enfrentasse.

-Sabe que não gosto que me chame assim, insinuando que temos algo além de amizade. – resmunguei sem parar de mirar nele. – O que faz no meu quintal? – perguntei e aparentemente só agora ele reparou a flecha apontada para o seu peito.

-Você pode baixar essa arma primeiro? – perguntou meio nervoso, eu curti.

-Não, diga logo o que quer. – abaixei a mira para o centro das pernas dele, um local muito sensível e estimado para os homens, Kouga tremeu.

-Queria te chamar para sair, talvez um cinema...

-Não quero sair hoje. – disse direta, mas ainda assim gentil.

-Que tal amanhã? – ele é muito persistente, mas imagina se eu não dando corda ele já fica assim imagina dando alguma oportunidade.

-Não posso.

-Por quê? – deveria ter inventado uma boa história antes de responder ele, porém agora estou aqui parecendo uma mentirosa.

-Ela vai sair comigo amanhã. – como? Eu ouvi certo, olhei para a cerca e lá eu encontrei Inuyasha usando somente um calção de dormir, tenho que dizer eu dei uma secada monstra em cada pedaço de pele exposta, encontrei um sorriso super cafajeste, do tipo pode olhar a vontade, o desgraçado ainda cruzou os braços ressaltando os músculos dos peitos, tentando não mostrar meu rosto corado pela excitação, como se ele não conseguisse sentir com aquele olfato apurado, que horror Kouga também vai sentir ai que ódio, virei de volta para o alvo e lancei a flecha, esta acertou novamente no alvo em cima das outras duas.

-E quem seria você? – Kouga rosnou indo na direção do hanyou que se manteve impassível.

-Sou Inuyasha Taisho e você?

-Kouga Ookami. – o youkai estava muito nervoso. – De onde você conhece a minha mulher? – já disse que detesto esse jeito possessivo e maluco dele, mas Inuyasha não parece se sentir abalado com a atitude.

-Nos trabalhamos juntos e até onde eu sei ela é solteira. – respondeu com tranquilidade, agora eu gostaria de saber por que Inuyasha estava fazendo aquilo, não que eu seja mal agradecida, vou agradecer ele depois que Kouga for embora, perante a afirmação, Kouga rosnou e foi embora sem falar mais nada, quando ele sumiu de vista eu me aproximei lentamente da cerca, esperei a energia do youkai sumir completamente.

-Obrigada! – disse quando fiquei frente a frente com Inuyasha, ele me olhou de cima a baixo de uma maneira nada discreta, me pergunto se eu fiz desse mesmo jeito quando o "observei" mais cedo.

-De nada. – a voz dele estava rouca me causando um arrepio. – Para onde você quer ir amanhã? – ele perguntou quando eu já tinha dado o assunto por encerrado e já estava começando a virar, então eu voltei de novo para olhar ele, espera um pouco, ele realmente quer sair comigo?

-Desculpa? – perguntei confusa.

-Você não ouviu a conversa? A gente vai sair amanhã. – disse com um sorriso galanteador.

-Pode ser cinema. – disse dando de ombros, preciso tomar um banho, esta ficando tão quente, só de olhar esse ser eu já fico meio desnorteada, gente Sesshoumaru é muito mais bonito e já o vi até pelado e nunca me senti assim, foi sem querer tá gente, eu meio que entrei sem bater e peguei o youkai meio desprevenido, depois de uma lição de uma hora sobre por que devemos bater antes de entrar eu acabei esquecendo o que ia falar, mas com Inuyasha era diferente e suspeitava que a escolha por um lugar escuro e que possibilitava uma proximidade e intimidade que eu ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ter com ele.

-Amanhã as oito. – disse sorrindo antes de virar e pular na sacada, só então vi Miroku que olhava para tudo de forma bestificada.

-Parece que alguém tem um encontro. – Sango disse chegando perto, olhei para ela sorrindo cinicamente.

-Por falar nisso não deveria estar começando em se arrumar para o seu? – ela parou de ri e ficou emburrada, pegou o osso voador e rumou para casa resmungando, eu apenas sorri e segui para dentro, mas antes olhei novamente para a varanda e ele ainda estava lá com aquele sorriso galanteador, devo dizer que estremeci? Eu estou ficando louca só pode, segui lentamente para dentro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Eu estava ali babando, então fiquei impressionado com os mortais e fiquei estático com a precisão que ela atirava, então apareceu o tal do Kouga eu vi Kagome revirar os olhos e para minha felicidade, não sei qual o motivo dessa felicidade, mas ainda assim fiquei, ela manteve a arma apontada para o youkai, este a chamou para sair e quando ela não conseguiu formular uma desculpa aceitável, por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, eu intervir, pulei de minha varando deixando Miroku estupefato, disse que ela não podia sair com ele, pois teria um compromisso comigo, ela olhou assustada, em seguida me examinou dos pés a cabeça meu olfato apurado captou a mudança repentina no cheiro dela, ela me queria, constrangida virou novamente para o alvo e atirou, era uma graça vê-la corada, tenho que dizer que pretendo ser bem maldoso, ela me intriga e saber que sobre aquele jeito distante ela me deseja, quanto será que ela pode corar? Depois de uma discussão besta com o youkai lobo ele foi embora, ela agradeceu e depois deu o assunto por encerrado, mas eu não ia deixar que as coisas ficassem assim, queria mesmo sair com ela e a escolha pelo programa me atraiu muito.

-O que foi aqui? – Miroku perguntou quando voltei para a varanda.

-Como assim? – perguntei fingindo que não havia acontecido nada demais.

-Você chamando uma garota para sair, te conheço há anos e nunca o vi tomando esse tipo de atitude. – ele disse com um olhar conhecedor, eu não era um cara virgem, não era isso que ele queria dizer é que o normal é as mulheres correm atrás de mim, não estou sendo convencido é só a verdade.

-Kagome é diferente. – disse curto e grosso. – Mas olha só quem fala o cara que não tem encontros de dia e por falar nisso, não vai se arruma? – já era quase 10h30 e ele havia marcado um almoço, mas havia me dito ontem que não haviam marcado um horário, mas que pretendia sair antes de 12h e Miroku parecia uma garota se arrumando, estava finalmente sozinho novamente me joguei na cama.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

-Como foi? – perguntei quando Sango chegou e se jogou ao meu lado no sofá, talvez tenha sido bom já que ela saíra de casa 11h30 e só estava voltando agora 18h, muito tempo para ficar em um encontro ruim.

-Foi estranho. – ela disse com o rosto rosado.

-Seja mais detalhista. – pedi, aquele rubor no rosto dela serviu para despertar uma grande curiosidade.

-Nos almoçamos em um ótimo restaurante, conversamos sobre várias coisas, me deixou muito a vontade, foi gentil e depois disso me levou para tomar um sorvete, foi quando ele passou a mão em mim à primeira vez. – eu parei olhando para ela atentamente, seu rosto mais vermelho uma mistura sem graça e irritada.

-O que você fez?

-Eu bati nele. – era uma atitude esperada e compreensível.

-Continue. – aquele encontro parece ter sido bem interessante, já que ele passou a mão nela e ainda assim o encontro ainda continuou.

-Caminhamos mais um pouco, perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele passou a mão em mim e de quantas vezes eu bati nele, chegamos ao apartamento dele...

-Apartamento?

-Sim, ele disse que tinha que buscar algo lá e pediu que eu o acompanhasse...

-Sei. – estava desconfiada de que não havia nada para ser buscado.

-Resumindo eu fui para a cama com ele. – ela disse rapidamente, eu engasguei, tossi e perdi o ar, Sango não era do tipo de ir para a cama com um cara com tanta facilidade, Miroku deveria ter muita lábia.

-Foi bom? – ela me olhou e apesar do rubor ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Foi maravilhoso. – havia um "mas" no que ela disse.

-Mas?

-Ficou aquele gostinho de quero mais.

-Qual o problema?

-E se ele for do tipo de uma única noite?

-Isso nem serve como desculpa, nem foi à noite. – disse e nós duas começamos a gargalhar e ficamos conversando até a hora de dormir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Não é possível que eu estou uma pilha de nervos só por que eu vou ao cinema com Inuyasha, olhei para o espelho, estava calor demais para usar calça, optei por um short jeans um pouco folgado nas cochas curto, uma camisa branca folgada meio transparente e um top preto por baixo, deixei os cabelos soltos, passei só um gloss e calcei uma sapatinha da cor da pele, ouvi uma buzina e meu coração deu um salto, desci as escadas e caminhei lentamente até o homem encostado no carro com os braços cruzados, usava uma camisa polo vermelha e calça jeans, simples, porém perfeito, seus olhos brilharam quando ele sorriu.

-Você esta linda. – seu elogio fez minhas bochechas adquirirem aquele tom de constrangimento.

-Obrigada! Você também esta muito bonito. – sussurrei enquanto ele como um perfeito cavalheiro abria a porta do carro para eu entrar.

-O que tem a me dizer sobre o seu amigo possessivo? – ele começou brincalhão eu sorri.

-Kouga não entende a questão de que eu sempre o considerei somente um amigo, quase um irmão. – disse simplesmente.

-Isso dói. – ele disse mais sério.

-Como? – olhei para ele intrigada.

-Amar uma pessoa e não se correspondido e ainda por cima ser comparado a um irmão. – ele disse ainda se mantendo sério.

-Acha então que deveria dar uma chance para ele? – perguntei tentando não ser cínica.

-Não! – exclamou olhando para mim de relance. – Claro que não. – disse mais calmo.

-Ótimo! Olha Inuyasha se eu tivesse certeza de que o que Kouga sente por mim é realmente amor eu já teria lhe dado uma oportunidade, porém ele só esta confuso. – disse mantendo a tranquilidade.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre os sentimentos dele? – mas que hanyou curioso.

-Quando éramos crianças ele amava verdadeiramente Ayame, mas os pais se mudaram e eles perderam qualquer tipo de contato, eu fui uma boa amiga e fiquei ao lado dele. – disse e finalmente chegamos ao shopping.

-Ayame?

-Sim a secretária que seu irmão me roubou.

-Já pensou em falar sobre ela para ele?

-Já, mas ele é tão cabeça duro quanto ela, ele a amou demais assim como ela o amou e ambos sofreram com a separação e agora ficam parecendo duas crianças dizendo que não sentem mais nada um pelo outro, que esqueceram daquele sentimento, por que é tão difícil amar alguém? – gente que conversa pesada para primeiro encontro, fiquei sem graça de novo, não devia ter aprofundado tanto a conversa, percebendo meu desconforto ele deu o assunto por encerrado.

Fomos para o cinema, ele escolheu o filme, não lembro mais o nome já que ficamos sussurrando durante o filme todo, ele não tentou nada, mas aquela tensão entre a gente ainda estava ali lembrando constantemente da proximidade que estávamos, será que uma noite de sexo resolveria isso? Olhei para ele que parou instantaneamente de falar e sorriu de forma maliciosa, lembrei tardiamente do olfato apurado dele.

-Pare de me olhar assim. – pedi sem graça.

-No que estava pensando? – perguntou aumentando aquele sorriso irritante.

-Não é da sua conta. – disse irritada.

-Não seja infantil é só uma conversa natural entre dois adultos. – olhei para ele mais uma vez.

-Não quero ter esse tipo de conversa com você. – disse exasperada.

-Se você diz. – ele estava tão próximo agora.

-Não faça isso. – sussurrei, mas não me afastei.

-Fazer o que? – perguntou passando-se por inocente.

-Me beijar. – ele olhou para os meus lábios, estavam tão próximos do dele era só se inclinar mais um pouco.

-Ok. – então ele se afastou, devo dizer que fiquei decepcionada.

O resto da noite foi bem tranquila sem mais nenhum incidente, enquanto ele me deixava em casa eu tive uma ideia brilhante, mas não envolvia Inuyasha, eu ia dar um jeito de me livra do Kouga para sempre e por fim me livraria das situações embaraçosas.

-Obrigada pela noite Inuyasha. – dei o meu melhor sorriso e ele me retribuiu com um belo sorriso, tão belo que quase fez com que eu me atirasse nos seus braços.

-Deveria parar com esses tipos de pensamentos. – fiquei dura como uma estatua perante o comentário malicioso, ele só aumentou o sorriso quando eu não disse nada, virou as costas e foi embora, fiquei ali até que o tico e o teco decidissem voltar a funcionar, agradeci por Sango já estar dormindo e fui para o meu quarto, meu coração deu um salto, não por causa do meu vizinho, havia algo errado, meu tédio estava perto do fim...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acabou mais um capítulo...

Até a próxima

Xau.


	3. Friendzone

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente, última postagem do ano! FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

 **Respondendo as REVIEWS:**

 **Love RobStar:** Continuando! Espero que goste desse capítulo, até a próxima!

 **patyzinha:** Oiiii! Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando, também estou adorando escrever essa história, até a próxima!

 **Agome chan:** Mulher o fanfiction esta de zueira com minha pessoa, contabilizou as suas reviews, porém só consigo visualizar pelo e-mal ^^'. Inuyasha cheio das atitudes, Kagome a pervertida kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Muito bom ter você por aqui. Até a próxima!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _-Deveria parar com esses tipos de pensamentos. – fiquei dura como uma estatua perante o comentário malicioso, ele só aumentou o sorriso quando eu não disse nada, virou as costas e foi embora, fiquei ali até que o tico e o teco decidissem voltar a funcionar, agradeci por Sango já estar dormindo e fui para o meu quarto, meu coração deu um salto, não por causa do meu vizinho, havia algo errado, meu tedio estava perto do fim..._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenho que dizer que realizo meu trabalho muito bem, aquele evento estava sendo um grande, boa bebida, excelente comida e um serviço de excelência, estou aqui encostada em uma pilastra com um ótimo espumante na mão em um belo vestido no corpo, o tempo passou tão rápido, digo isso porque já vai fazer dois meses desde que Inuyasha Taisho apareceu na minha vida, somos até amigos mais todo encontro é um show de faíscas, odeio aquele faro aprimorado dele, meu querido amigo Sesshoumaru aprendeu a me encher por causa disse também, mas ele nunca sai por cima já que ele tem uma queda pela Rin e a humana retribui é sempre engraçado quando eles se encontrão, o todo poderoso e gelado youkai até ficou corado um dia desses, agora uma coisa que me perturba é o relacionamento entre Sango e Miroku, nunca imaginei que minha priminha fosse uma pervertida, eles estão vivendo em função de sexo, ao menos já assumiram um namoro, vovô perseguiu Miroku por horas com uma vassoura quando Sango foi levar ele para apresentar para a família, claro que o monge não resistiu e passou a mão da bunda dela, resumindo a família aumentou, quase ia esquecendo-se do mais apaixonado casal da nossa grande família, Kouga e Ayame, os pombinhos vão casar.

Inuyasha e Kouga ainda não se dão bem o que sempre gera encontros explosivos, meu plano de juntar os dois youkais lobos deu certo com grande facilidade foi só marca uma saída com os dois e não aparecer o resto se desenvolveu sozinho, estou feliz com o acréscimo de pessoas amigas.

-A organizadora também deveria se divertir. – deveria ser proibido alguém sussurrar desse jeito no ouvido do outros e ainda passar a mão pela cintura assim amoleci completamente contra o ser que roubava minhas noites de sono da beleza, não no sentido malicioso, ele me confundia, ao mesmo tempo em que me aproximava me repelia.

-Não reparou o quanto estou me divertindo? – me afastei rapidamente olhando para ele como se estivesse ofendida.

-Estaria mais se estivesse dançando comigo.

-É um convite? – como resposta ele tirou a taça da minha mão e depositou-a sobre uma mesa próxima e me puxou para a pista de dança onde só se ouvia uma música lenta e agradável e começamos a nos movimentar, suas mãos em minha cintura disparava pequenas cargas elétricas, minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca, nossos corpos só eram separados pelas roupas.

-Esta tão tensa, ficaria muito lisonjeado se fosse pela nossa proximidade, mas sinto que algo além de minha presença a perturba. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Não imaginei que me observasse tanto. – disse com humor apesar de ele ter acertado em cheio.

-Por acaso é algum crime observar uma mulher bonita? – seus lábios mexeram contra minha orelha me arrepiando, nossas conversas nunca chegavam a esse tipo de intimidade, deliberadamente ele estava me seduzindo.

-O que você quer Inuyasha? – maldita voz rouca, deveria ser proibido ficar perto de alguém que te atrai desse jeito.

-Somos amigos, gostaria que se abrisse comigo. – friendzone que coisa engraçada, ele me chama para dançar, fica perto mais do que o necessário me provoca e depois me joga o balde de água fria, qualquer dia desses e prenso ele contra a parede só para saber se ele fica assim tão abalado quanto eu com nossa proximidade.

-Quando houver motivo para preocupações será um dos primeiros a saber. – fiz um pouco de carinho em sua nuca, afinal somos amigos carinhosos.

-Já ouviu falar da Joia de quatro almas? – desgraçado curioso, pisei "sem querer" e força no pé dele fazendo-o me soltar rapidamente e caminhei entre a multidão esperando que ele me deixasse afastar, claro que não minha reação perante suas palavras somente o atiçariam, eu fui uma idiota, fui em direção ao escritório com ele logo atrás, entrei e o puxei rapidamente para dentro fechando a porta.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Esta jogando verde com qual intenção Inuyasha Taisho? – aposto que Sesshoumaru andou falando sobre as "lendas" da família Higurashi, um hanyou ficaria muito interessado com a possibilidade de ser um youkai completo, espero sinceramente que Inuyasha não seja desse tipo.

-Por que ficou tão furiosa?

-Não gosto de indiretas.

-Não foi uma indireta, foi uma pergunta muito simples na verdade. – eu ri e em um piscar de olhos eu estava frente a frente com ele que ficou com os olhos arregalados com minha velocidade, coloquei a mão na altura do coração dele.

-Não quero falar nada sobre esse assunto, não enquanto não tem necessidade. – olhei fundo nos olhos dele, pedindo para que ele entendesse, sei que me atitude somente confirmou meu conhecimento sobre o assunto, mas não estava preparada para falar sobre aquilo.

-Entendo. – suspirei aliviada, ele colocou a mão dele sobre a minha que ainda se encontrava em seu peito.

-Vamos?

-Foi você que nos trouxe para cá.

-Eu queria me livrar de você.

-A verdade é que sempre me quer por perto. – ele apontou acusadoramente eu bufei.

-Você é tão presunçoso, arrogante...

-Lindo, charmoso...

-Inuyasha!

-Sim?

-Me da uma carona para casa?

-O que? – é uma graça quando fica confuso desse jeito, mas aquele evento já tinha me causado estresse demais.

-Eu estou pedindo uma carona, Sango me deixou aqui e pediu que eu ligasse quando quisesse ir embora, mas muito provavelmente ela esta rolando na cama com Miroku.

-Estou surpreso com a velocidade que o relacionamento deles evoluiu.

-A verdade é que foram feitos um para o outro, fico feliz que tenham se encontrado.

-Acredita mesmo nessa baboseira que acabou de dizer?

-Ora! Inuyasha, pode não parecer, mas sou uma mulher romântica, porém não acredito que isso exista para mim. – eu sempre acabo nesse tipo de conversa boba e sentimental.

-Acha que existe sexo sem amor?

-Existe algumas necessidades do corpo que precisão se supridas, inicialmente pode até ser, mas Miroku e Sango são a prova de que é preciso ter algum interesse, algumas vezes o coração engana o corpo para conseguir o que quer. – talvez fosse o que estivesse acontecendo comigo, eu poderia realmente estar apaixonada por esse hanyou irritante?

-Vou te levar para casa. – disse abrindo a porta para que eu pudesse passar, podia sentir claramente que minha resposta o incomodou, o que ele queria? Que eu pedisse para ele tirar minha roupa e me comesse ali mesmo? Se bem que não me importaria de saber como ele é de cama, quem sabe outro dia, a convivência com Miroku tem me influenciado quem eu quero enganar? Quando se trata de Inuyasha Taisho eu me torno uma pervertida de marca maior.

Quem manda esse ser ficar se exibindo todo final de semana no quintal dos pais só de sunga, saindo da piscina com aquelas gotículas de água descendo pelas curvas torneadas dele brilhando com o reflexo do sol, os cabelos prateados grudados nas costas com se estivesse suado.

-Que tipo de pensamentos pervertidos estão passando pela sua cabeça? – já disse o quanto não gosto do faro apurado dele? Mas o que me preocupa agora é o fato dele ter me puxado contra o peito musculoso dele.

-Inuyasha?

-Algumas vezes gostaria de poder ver o que se passa dentro dessa cabecinha de vento. – ele acariciou minha nuca em um estimulo maravilhoso. – Tenho certeza de que iria gostar do que visse. – essa boca tão perto, fica difícil conter esses pensamentos quando ele fica tão perto.

-Se você se comporta, talvez um dia eu te mostre. – de onde saiu essa voz rouca e sedutora? Sou eu? Quem é essa? Inuyasha o que você esta fazendo comigo? Meu rosto esquentou esta difícil respirar, estou me perdendo dentro desse mundo completamente novo e sedutor, não, eu não sou virgem, porém nunca me perdi desse jeito por causa de um homem, nunca ninguém despertou algo tão feroz e faminto dentro de mim.

-Talvez eu queira uma amostra grátis. – rouco ele disse antes de dar alguns passos de volta para dentro do escritório trancando a porta virou o corpo e me colocou contra a porta, eu não quero que ele me beije, como eu sou mentirosa, nem eu consigo acreditar nisso, tudo o que eu quero agora é que aqueles malditos lábios caiam sobre os meus em um beijo de tirar o folego.

-Você pretende fazer o que? – sussurrei tão baixo que se ele não tivesse orelhas sensíveis não teria escutado.

-Feche os olhos. – ordenou de forma suave, eu obedeci, o que ele iria fazer? Minha resposta veio rápido quando senti seus lábios na base do meu pescoço, beijando, mordendo, acariciando, foi subindo lentamente deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde sua boca passava, enquanto ele devorava meu pescoço eu fiquei tipo paralisada segurando-o pelo terno de um jeito tão forte que as juntas dos dedos doeram, coisa que ficou esquecida perante as caricias que já estavam na minha orelha, depois bochecha e então aconteceu, o chão sobre os meus pés se abriram e ele me apertou mais contra ele impedindo minha queda, a língua dele invadiu minha boca, o gosto salgado da minha pele ainda presente deixando tudo mais íntimo, se possível ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, a língua dele me fazia pensar em coisas que envolvia sexo, quando achei que não fosse aguentar mais ele se afastou, não só os lábios como o corpo também, eu quase cai, foi tão de repente, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Bom, aconteceu, se eu tinha alguma dúvida agora eu tenho toda a certeza possível de que eu definitivamente estou apaixonada pela Inuyasha.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós e não foi nada agradável, quando finalmente me recuperei de todas as emoções que ele me causou suspirei, Inuyasha ainda não me encarava eu fiquei sem graça extremamente vermelha, desamassei o vestido com a mão e virei destrancando a porta, realmente aquele evento já deu o tinha que dar, passei os dedos em volta dos lábios tentando limpar o que tivesse sobrado do batom que eu usava anteriormente, talvez fosse melhor chamar um taxi, ela já não me seguia mais, mas eu queria, queria que ele me puxasse e me explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

Abri a porta que dava acesso à rua e o vendo balançou meus cabelos, estava uma noite extremamente fria, eu só queria ir para casa me jogar na cama e jogar para fora toda essa confusão que agora se apossava do meu ser, eu poderia treinar com arco e flecha, qualquer coisa menos chorar, me recuso a chorar por algo que eu não sei o motivo, mas o silêncio dele a rejeição foi como um soco na boca do estômago.

-Kagome? – meu braço ficou arrepiado com o toque quente, eu suspirei.

-Oi. – eu não queria encara-lo, estava sendo fraca, mas eu estava fragilizada pela minha descoberta.

-Vamos? – curto e grosso, seu tom de voz estava suave, mas um tanto indiferente, só acenei com a cabeça, caminhamos um do lado do outro, o silêncio uma companhia nada agradável o frio aumentando, mas não daria o braço a torcer, o frio não me impediria de extravasar esses sentimentos confusos naquele alvo.

A viagem foi até rápida ainda bem, desejei um 'boa noite' e um 'obrigada' sem graça e sai do carro, não corri, caminhei lentamente, mas não entrei em casa fui direto para os fundos o vestido foi o primeiro a sofrer com minha raiva rasguei-o transformando em algo que não cobria metade das minhas coxas, enrolei o tecido e usei para amarrar o cabelo de um modo confortável e então meu arco e flecha apareceu, nem precisei pensar duas vezes e comecei a atirar e atirar, de novo e de novo e quando eu me desliguei por pouco segundos lancei uma flecha com um grande poder espiritual, não havia mais alvo para acertar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

O que eu tinha feito? Aquela maldita bruxa! O gosto dela permanecia da minha boca o cheiro impregnado nas minhas roupas, aquele maldito cheiro que ela libera sempre que esta perto de mim. Dessa vez eu brinquei com fogo e sai completamente queimado, eu só ia lhe dar um beijo, só queria experimentar os lábios dela, mas quando ela fechou os olhos e a excitação dela aumentou e me descontrolei e quanto mais eu beijava mais eu queria e mais eu perdia o controle, não sei como consegui manter as mãos paradas, queria mais era rasgar aquele vestido e toma-la para mim.

Tirei meu terno com força desnecessária o corpo ainda latejando, eu tive que me afastar dela, não era certo fazer as coisas daquele jeito, sei que ela entendeu tudo errado, mas eu fui fraco e me assunta, afinal nada do tipo já tinha acontecido comigo, tirei a camisa e caminhei até a varanda do meu quarto, ela estava lá o vestido antes longo agora nem cobria suas coxas direito o cabelo amarrado de qualquer jeito deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre o rosto delicado, este no momento não carregava nenhuma expressão, pobre alvo ele não aguentaria por muito tempo e então ela lançou uma flecha com um brilho róseo que ao atingir ao alvo explodiu, não havia mais o que acertar, ela jogou o arco no chão, exasperada.

Na área havia um espaço com bonecos para treinamento com espada, somente Sango usava aparentemente a área da Kagome era o arco e flecha, apesar do frio meu corpo estava quente, a visão daquela mulher me deixava em chamas o suor pelo esforço escorrendo pela face, ela caminhou até a área dos bonecos e fez aparecer uma bela espada o cabo era graciosamente rosa, os movimentos eram rápidos e precisos, quase perdia a espada de vista devido à velocidade, algo difícil para alguém uma visão e percepção tão boa quanto a minha, torcia para nunca ser alvo de sua irritação, o último golpe arrancou a cabeça do boneco facilmente, ela estava chegando à exaustão eu podia ver pela respiração.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

A exaustão não parecia ser uma opção aceitada pelos meus sentimentos, havia muito que extravasar ainda.

-Kagome-sama, tudo bem?

-O que quer Miroku? – eu rosnei a pergunta.

-Queria saber se quer ajuda? – finalmente olhei para ele o peitoral amostra era uma visão bem interessante, mas que só me fazia pensar que o do Inuyasha era muito melhor, Miroku usava somente uma calça de algodão.

-Como pretende fazer isso? – fui extremamente cínica.

-Esses bonecos não são adversários bons o suficiente para a senhorita.

-Detesto essa sua formalidade forçada.

-Se me vencer podemos acabar com essa formalidade.

-Não é um bom dia para me desafiar.

-Você não mataria o namorado da sua prima, certo?

-Talvez um pouco de sangue me ajude.

-Seu senso de humor esta muito ácido. – eu só ri.

-Escolha sua arma.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

O que Miroku tinha na cabeça? Nós costumávamos lutar e ele até que da um pouco de trabalho para um humano, não me agradava aquele desafio que ele havia feito a Kagome, ela poderia se machucar, o vi pegando um bastão, seu tipo de arma favorita e ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ninguém queria começar o ataque, mas Miroku sempre foi impaciente e começou a luta usando um ataque facilmente repelido por Kagome e a luta prosseguiu assim, ele atava e ela desviava com facilidade, por que ela não atacava? Minha visão caiu sobre o boneco sem cabeça, talvez fosse para evitar algo do tipo, mas a velocidade dela havia reduzido.

-Não vai conseguir desviar para sempre Kagome-sama. – a reação dela foi rir.

-Sabe Miroku, eu não vejo o que Sango viu em você é tão irritante. – Miroku riu também voltando a ataca-la, novamente ela desviou, mas deu uma rasteira nele afastando-se rapidamente, este levantou avançando de novo sendo repelido e derrubado novamente.

-Onde aprendeu a lutar assim?

-O pai de Sango é um ótimo professor.

Miroku avanço novamente Kagome cortou o bastão no meio e batendo com o cabo da espada na nuca dele deixando-o inconsciente, abaixou perto dele e passou a mão pelo local em que o atingira fazendo-o acordar rapidamente se ajoelhando, Kagome estava de frente para ele.

-Sango é a única que já conseguiu me derrotar, deveria ter lhe dito isso antes de começarmos a lutar.

-Você é uma garota extraordinária, todos os sinais de exaustão, você esta beirando a inconsciência e ainda assim me venceu com facilidade.

-Meu espirito esta longe da exaustão é isso que importa, vai dormir Miroku daqui a pouco Sango vem te procurar.

-Vai ficar bem?

-Sim. – Miroku seguiu para dentro da casa deixando-a sozinha, Kagome suspirou e se jogou na grama ficando deitada a luz da lua banhando a pele branca, ela estava inconsciente, suspirei e desci da varanda e caminhei lentamente até ela, peguei-a facilmente no colo, meu instinto de proteção muito superior ao desejo, caminhei até a janela aberta que sabia pertencer ao seu quarto e saltei entrando no cômodo, bem organizado, mas não havia nenhuma decoração de demonstrasse o calor que Kagome transmitia em sua personalidade, era como se não passasse tempo suficiente ali para dar sua cara, estranho já que morava ali, coloquei-a na cama, soltei os longos cabelos e fiquei tentado em colocar uma roupa mais confortável nela. – Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou meu nome ainda dormindo, aquilo aqueceu meu coração, sentei ao lado dela e acariciei sua face parando na nuca abaixei e encostei meus lábios ao dela nada, além disso.

-Boa noite anjo. – precisava dormir fui para meu quarto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Não lembro como vim parar no meu quarto, mas agradecia imensamente, meu corpo estava dolorido pelo esforço que submeti a ele, durante meu 'treinamento' decidi que iria trata Inuyasha como se nada houvesse acontecido, seria melhor e se ele quisesse que as coisas fossem diferentes que viesse conversa comigo.

-Oi Sesshy. – cumprimentei extremamente animada apesar do cansaço.

-Você esta bem?

-Sim, por quê?

-Não pulou em mim como de costume.

-Sentiu falta foi? – disse rindo

-Obvio que não sua peste só estranhei o comportamento diferente.

-Fiquei treinando até tarde, não estou com tanta disposição assim. – sem perceber acabei seguindo ele até o andar dele, mas isso era normal. – Oi Rin-chan, Aya-chan. – cumprimentei as meninas, meu querido amigo roubou Ayame em definitivo e eu fiquei chupando dedo.

-Oi Kagome-chan. – disseram juntas.

-Vocês têm que ser tão melosas. – resmungou o youkai entrando na sala e fechando a porta com força desnecessária.

-O que você fez Kagome-chan? – caminhei até a mesa da Ayame que me fez a pergunta cretina e sentei nela cruzando as pernas, estava usando uma saia até os joelhos justa de cintura alta e uma camisa branca com mangas, cruzei o braço.

-Não fiz nada. – resmunguei cruzando os braços ressaltando meus seios olhei para a silenciosa Rin, Ayame seguiu meu olhar, a garota estava com uma cara de culpada. – Rin? – pedi, ela desviou o olhar confirmando nossas dúvidas.

-Kagome vai trabalhar. – ouvi Sesshoumaru rosnar de dentro da sala.

-Bom dia meninas. – Inuyasha cumprimentou só acenamos para ele. – O que você fez Kagome? – porque era sempre culpa minha? Porque normalmente era.

-Não fiz nada. – resmunguei ficando mais emburrada ainda.

-Não tem trabalho a fazer? – olhei para ele e meus olhos faíscas.

-Tem uma reunião em duas horas.

-Ótimo! Então tem tempo para me ajudar. – ergui uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Rin é sua secretária, ela pode fazer isso. – ele me olhou estranho por um tempo.

-Estou pedindo para você e não para ela, queria te lembrar que ainda sou seu chefe.

-Sim senhor. – rosnei pulando da mesa de Ayame. – TPM masculina é complicada. – sussurrei contrariada.

-Eu ouvi isso. – disse enquanto passava pelo mesmo para entrar na sala, este me acompanhou e fechou a porta.

-Em que posso ser útil?

-Pode revisar aqueles contratos para que eu possa assinar, estou um pouco atrasado com algumas coisas. – tão profissionalmente irritante.

-Vou só transferir minhas ligações para cá. – fui até a mesa e apertei alguns números, depois peguei os contratos e me joguei na poltrona do outro lado da sala, estava difícil respirar o mesmo ar arrogante que ele, lá estava o cara que quase havia me engolido ontem teclando alguma coisa no computador como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido, esse jogo vale para os dois, mas não havia necessidade desse jeito indiferente e grosso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Uma hora sem nenhuma palavra, ela definitivamente estava entediada e irritada, culpa minha, claro, não devia tê-la tradado como fiz mais cedo, que tipo de pessoa ela deve estar pensando que eu sou? Dei uns amassos nela em um dia e no outro para de trata-la como amiga, mas a situação me deixa nervoso demais e essa postura fria é uma maneira de aliviar um pouco as coisas, mas esta piorando minha situação com ela, ótimo! O silêncio foi interrompido pelo telefone.

-Alô!

- _Higurashi?_ – era para Kagome, olhei para ela e apontei o telefone, ela ergueu a sobrancelha, achei que eu fazia isso demais até conhecer ela, levantou e caminhou até a mesa sentando nesta, mania deliciosamente irritante que ela tem e ainda por cima cruza as pernas deixando a saia super justa.

-Kagome Higurashi falando.

- _Higurashi que bom ouvir sua voz, faz muito tempo que não vem visitar sua mãe_. – a vi revirar os olhos, quem será?

-Oi Houjo, que eu saiba quem deve se preocupar com minhas visitas aos meus familiares não deviam ser ele? – ela olhou para as unhas de forma despreocupada.

- _Sim, mas só consigo te ver quando vem visitar eles, não leve a mal, só estou com saudade._ – já não gostei dele.

-Pensei que estivesse viajando, além do mais se quer me ver é só me chamar para sair. – se esse tal Houjo fizesse isso receberia um não na certa, digo isso pela cara de sofrimento que ela estava fazendo.

- _Voltei semana passada, não tenho seu celular, já foi um custo ter o número do seu trabalho, você não tem facilitado às coisas._ – novamente ela revirou os olhos e começou a bater as unhas na mesa impaciente.

-Estou em uma fase complicado do trabalho que exige muito de mim, mas afinal como conseguiu o número do meu trabalho?

- _Eu subornei o Souta, saia comigo um dia desses._

-Maldito pirralho, mamãe deveria ter ficado satisfeita com uma filha tão boa quanto eu, mas não ela insistiu em me dar uma companhia, como já disse Houjo não estou disponível para sair e não sei quando vou poder, mas diga ao meu querido irmão para dormir de olhos abertos se presa pela vida. – acho que estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Céus que ideia é essa? Talvez somente a verdade, mas ainda assim é uma verdade assustadora, porém a verdade seja que eu a amei naquele primeiro dia em que a encontrei sentada na mesa do meu irmão irritando ele.

- _Higurashi espera..._ – e ela desligou o telefone.

-Algum problema? – apoie o queixo na minha mão a olhando de forma inocente.

-Pare de fingir que não escutou tudo com essas suas orelhas fofas.

-Acha minhas orelhas fofas? – perguntei mexendo-as de proposito, sabia que ela adorava minhas orelhas desde o primeiro momento em que as vira pela primeira vez, a respiração dela falhou por um momento as bochechas ficaram rosadas.

-Acho. – respondeu quando se recuperou.

-Tenho quase pena do seu irmão.

-Ele fez por merecer. – disse aliviada pela mudança de assunto, mas é claro que eu não ia a deixar escapar do constrangimento assim tão fácil.

-Nunca deixei ninguém mexer nelas. – disse com sinceridade, era um ponto sensível do meu corpo, minha mãe foi a que chegou mais perto de conseguir toca-las, mas então porque estou tão tentado em deixar livremente ela tocar nelas?

-Sério? – ela parecia bastante surpresa, mas ainda assim acreditando nas minhas palavras, ela podia ver a verdade nos meus olhos.

-Sim, mas estou disposto a deixar você mexer nelas. – ela enrugou a testa com desconfiança, levantei da cadeira fui até onde ela estava ainda sentada na minha mesa.

-Aparentemente quer algo em troca. – disse me olhando de forma desafiadora, garota esperta.

-Isso mesmo.

-O que quer Inuyasha? Não tenho o dia inteiro. – eu ri levemente da impaciência dela.

-Só quero um beijo. – e lá estava aquela sobrancelha arqueada novamente.

-Que jogo é esse Taisho? – ela realmente ergueu todos os muros, me chamando até pelo sobrenome.

-Não tem jogo nenhum Kagome, gostei de beijar você ontem queria repetir a dose.

-Não pareceu ter gostado assim desse jeito.

-Fala da parte em que me afastei de você? – ela desviou o olhar. – Você realmente não tem noção do que tem feito comigo esses últimos meses? – eu já sabia que não era intencional, aquilo me encantava a sensualidade e inocência em uma medida perfeita, os olhos lilás ergueram-se para me encarar novamente confusa. – Me afastei ontem antes que fizesse a besteira de arrancar seu vestido e toma-la para mim ali mesmo, acredite quando digo que foi muito difícil. – ela ficou em silêncio. – Aceita a troca? – eu queria muito sentir os lábios dela novamente.

-Um beijo em troca de tocar suas orelhas?

-Sim.

-Mas?

-Não pode fazer isso enquanto estiver me beijando. – ela ficou extremamente curiosa, mas não perguntou nada, me olhou por mais um tempo.

-Tudo bem. – disse levantando da mesa deixando nossos corpos a centímetros de distancia, subiu a mão para minha nuca me puxando de encontro a ela me beijando intensamente a puxei pela cintura colando nossos corpos, não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida em relação aos meus sentimentos, aquele beijo estava muito bom à sensação da noite anterior voltando com mais intensidade, eu queria ela e ela queria o mesmo, com muito esforço a afastei, ofegante ela mantinha uma das mãos em minha nuca, as minhas apertavam sua cintura.

-Pode pegar sua parte. – disse rouco, mas e se não gostasse do toque dela? Aquilo parecia ser o teste final de nossa compatibilidade meus pensamentos desapareceram no minuto em que as mãos quentes fecharam-se em torno das minhas orelhas, quase instantaneamente me inclinei para facilitar o acesso ela riu massageando-as com delicadeza eu podia ronronar se fosse um gato, peguei seus pulsos com delicadeza e afastei das minhas orelhas beijei as duas mãos antes de puxa-la novamente de encontro aos meus lábios.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Nós não conversamos muito depois do que ele falou antes de eu beija-lo, toquei aquelas orelhas fofas e ainda ganhei vários beijos de bônus, estou nas nuvens apesar de ansiar por mais do que só beijos.

-Terra chamando Kagome. – ouvi Ayame me encher, mas nem me importei.

-Vai Rin fala logo o que aconteceu. – disse impaciente, nós estávamos no horário de almoço.

-Sesshoumaru me pediu em namoro. – eu arregalei um pouco os olhos, não esperava que o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru entregasse seu coração tão facilmente para uma humana, mas era obvio que eles sentiam algo um pelo outro.

-Qual o problema? – Ayame perguntou.

-Eu não aceitei. – olha meus olhos quicando encima da mesa arregalei tanto que eles caíram das orbitas, como assim?

-Você não sente o mesmo? – perguntei quando me recuperei.

-Sinto, mas não posso abrir mão do meu emprego, ainda estou me estabilizando por aqui, acabei de adquirir minha independência, não posso abrir mão disso agora. – faz até sentido, mas é uma babaquice, ele a pediu em namoro e não em casamento, além do mais namorar um dos chefes não rendia demissão.

-Rin quer um conselho? – os olhos dela brilharam em minha direção. – Viva tudo com intensidade, cada dia como o último, não cometa muitas loucuras, mas cometa aquelas que valem a pena, você ama ele e é correspondido, o que mais poderia pedir? Não perca a chance de ser feliz, não precisa desistir de nada por ele, se o conheço bem ele ira lhe apoiar. – com olhos lacrimejados ela sorriu para mim e saiu correndo do refeitório.

-E você? Quando vai seguir seus próprios conselhos? – olhei para ela sorrindo.

-Quem disse que não estou cometendo loucuras? – pisquei maliciosamente.

-E como esta sendo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ainda estou com um gostinho de quero mais. – eu e Ayame apenas rimos e continuamos conversando sobre banalidades.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Algum problema Sango? – minha prima estava especialmente longe da terra hoje.

-Não só estava pensando. – isso ela tem feito muito, devo mencionar que desde que eu e Inuyasha nos beijamos pela primeira vez já passou uns três meses? Como passa rápido, Sesshoumaru e Rin se acertaram afinal de contas, Kouga pediu Ayame em casamento, afinal se conheciam desde sempre e tinham certeza do que queriam, porém o casamento só ocorreria daqui seis meses.

-Pensando em que?

-Sobre a joia. – esse assunto sem graça de novo, tudo bem que eu penso sobre isso o tempo todo, mas ouvir alguém fala sobre sempre me perturba, eu sinto que o desejo de alguém pela joia só tem aumentado ultimamente.

-Eu sei.

-Consegue sentir também?

-Difícil não sentir.

-O importante agora seria viver cada dia como se fosse o último. – ao dizer isso me lançou um olhar estranho, mas eu sabia o que ela estava falando, meu relacionamento inexistente com Inuyasha, estamos muito bem como estávamos antes, porém diferente, conversamos brincamos continuo com meus pensamentos maliciosos, vez ou outra a gente se beijava eu acariciava as orelhas dele nunca ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem, tenho que concordar com você. – ela sorriu e eu simplesmente suspirei, ele queria saber o que passava na minha cabeça? Então vou mostrar para ele.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

FELIZZZZZZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOO!

MUITA FIC BOA, SAÚDE E PROSPERIDADE PARA O ANO QUE SE INICIA...

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!


	4. Fantasias?

**OIIIIIEEEEE MEU POVO PREPAREM-SE PARA O QUE ESTA POR VIR É MUITO CALOR PARA UM CAPÍTULO SÓ, NA VERDADE ATÉ PEGUEI LEVE, EU ACHO...**

 **BOM, VAMOS RESPONDER OS COMENTÁRIOS:**

 **Agome chan: Foi só reclamar que os comentários apareceram ^^' Kagome tentou, mas é difícil, muita tentação, como não se apaixonar? Não se preocupe também sofro dessa loucura de quando ele a chama de bruxa, vai entender, mas ele é assim essa mistura rude e doce que nos encanta sempre e aquelas orelhas? Um encanto, claro que Kagome tem que tocar nas orelhas dele em um momento inapropriado senão fica sem graça, prepare-se para fortes emoções kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Anteriormente:_

 _-Tudo bem, tenho que concordar com você. – ela sorriu e eu simplesmente suspirei, ele queria saber o que passava na minha cabeça? Então vou mostrar para ele._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Sexta-feira, mas que semana cansativa todo mundo já tinha ido embora, apesar de ter a ligeira impressão de que Kagome ainda estava no prédio, pensando nela e logo comecei a sentir aquele cheiro único que ela emanava, ela esta aqui, confirmando minhas suspeitas ela bate na porta.

-Pode entrar. – disse sem tirar os olhos da tela, esse documento era importante e faltavam apenas algumas linhas, o salto batendo no piso dizendo que ela estava se aproximando, sentou ao meu lado encima da mesa, fiquei tentado a olhar, mas continuei concentrada em finalizar o serviço, ela depositou uma taça no meu campo de visão o cheiro de vinho finalmente atingiu minhas narinas, suspeito, porém algo muito bem vindo. – Obrigada! – disse pegando a taça e tomando um gole.

-De nada. - o tom de voz dela saiu risonho.

-O que esta aprontando Kagome? – tomei mais um gole e finalmente terminei os documentos.

-Por que acha que eu estou aprontando algo? – o cheiro dela sobressaiu levemente ao do vinho, olhei um pouco para o lado e para baixo de maneira discreta, sapato de salto preto balançando levemente, meia calça preta, cinta liga preta, camisa bran... Olhei de repente para ela que bebia o vinho de forma despreocupada como se fosse comum estar vestida daquele jeito enquanto eu tossia engasgado com a visão dela. – Você esta bem Inuyasha? – ela se inclinou na minha direção estreitando os olhos com um sorriso malicioso eu devia estar sonhando, ela não estava ali de verdade, era tudo coisa da minha cabeça, que imaginação boa, muito boa. – Inuyasha? – ela sussurrou preocupada colocando a mão na minha testa parando na bochecha acariciando de leve.

-O que veio fazer aqui Kagome?

-Que pergunta mais boba. – ela disse levantando e sentando no meu colo com os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Kagome? – meu tom era para ser de aviso, mas saiu extremamente rouco, ela tirou minha gravata e me puxou para um beijo essa garota só pode estar de brincadeira, aprofundou mais o beijo enquanto sentia suas mãos trabalhando em desabotoar minha camisa, eu levantei arrastando-a comigo, teria caído se não a tivesse segurado.

-Algum problema?

-Tentando entender como chegamos a esse momento.

-É só uma vontade de realizar uma fantasia sexual, uma amostra do que se passa na minha mente quando penso em você. – disse rindo, mas as bochechas adquiriram um tom avermelhado, uma graça, então ela estava disposta a mostrar seus desejos? Não havia como dizer não para ela, passei a mão pela por sua face descendo para a nuca puxando-a para um beijo a língua dela deslizou contra minha me arrepiando passei as mãos pelas costa dela e um gemido escapou dos meus lábios ao sentir que não havia nada por baixo da camisa, essa garota veio pronta para me matar.

Puxei-a pela cintura e a fiz sentar-se à mesa sem parar de beija-la, o gosto do vinho deixando tudo mais saboroso ela separou as pernas permitindo que eu ficasse entre elas em seguida puxou de leve meu cabelo separando nossos lábios eu até ia reclamar, mas ela desceu os lábios para minha clavícula e qualquer vontade de protestar acabou, me perdi na sensação dos beijos, mordidas e lambidas que ela dava, acordei sentindo algo pesado bater no meu tornozelo, logo percebi que era minha calça.

-Você tem mãos muito rápidas. – olhei para ela que simplesmente gargalhou.

-Você esta tão passivo. – disse passando as pequenas mãos pelo meu abdômen, dessa vez fui eu que gargalhei, o que essa mulher esta fazendo comigo? Eu sendo passivo durante uma relação sexual é novidade. – Do que esta rindo? – perguntou arranhando minhas costas.

-Eu digo depois. – subi minhas mãos até a gola da camisa dela soltando o primeiro botão.

-Posso pegar nas suas orelhas? – eu até ouvi a pergunta dela, mas desabotoar a camisa dela estava tomando toda a minha atenção, então eu só concordei quando terminei o processo deixando-a com a cinta liga amostra pela camisa aberta e o salto alto, ela com toda a certeza era o ser mais perfeito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-O que você esta fazendo? – minha respiração falhou um pouco quando senti as mãos dela nas minhas orelhas, a sensação foi completamente diferente das outras vezes, foi tipo uma fagulha que me incendiou por completo.

-Você disse que podia. – eu devia realmente ter deixado, mas realmente não estava esperando pelas sensações que aquele toque me causaria, eu estava entrando em curto circuito então só a puxei para mais um beijo, eu quase a devorei, serio, acho que nunca havia beijado uma mulher com tamanha voracidade ela só gemeu contra meus lábios apertando mais minhas orelhas, meu corpo estava completamente fora do controle, tenho certeza que deixei marcas no corpo dela, mas só ouvia gemidos de satisfação e incentivo, ela soltou minhas orelhas e colocou nas laterais do meu rosto separando nossos lábios, olhei confuso para ela, os lábios inchados, as bochechas avermelhadas, ofegante, os olhos levemente escurecidos beijou a ponta do meu nariz eu um gesto extremamente carinhoso sem parar de me olhar ela tirou a última peça de roupa que eu ainda tinha.

Sorriu tímida terminando de tirar a camisa que eu só havia desabotoado, deu para ver onde ficariam marca no corpo dela, alguns chupões no pescoço, ombros, me senti um pouco culpado pelos arranhões nas cochas e quadris, ela levantou meu rosto e me puxou para mais um beijo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acordei com o sol batendo insistente no meu rosto, uma sensação de dormência e satisfação se apossava do meu corpo, imagens da noite anterior explodiram na minha mente fazendo com que eu sorrisse, o corpo quente sobre o meu peito deslizou a mão pela minha cintura fazendo um pouco de cócegas, ela ainda estava dormindo, me recordo muito vagamente de como viemos parar no quarto dela, mas o trajeto até ali foi muito satisfatório, nos transamos no escritório, no carro, na cozinha, depois que ela disse que Sango ia passar o final de semana com Miroku, no banheiro e por último na cama, devo dizer que estou muito impressionado com a disposição sobre humana dela, estou cansado de um jeito que nunca estive antes, olhei para o lado e encontrei um espelho que me permitia ter uma visão geral das costas dela, menos a parte dos quadris coberta por um lençol, havia vários arranhões nas costas dela, não lembrava como tinha acontecido, algumas vezes era como se saísse do meu corpo e fosse dominado por um instinto animal.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela acordou, o corpo ficou tenso por algum tempo então ela relaxou e aconchegou mais o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

-Alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou de repente.

-Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei chateado com minha falta de controle, eu não era mais um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele.

-Por quê? – perguntou me abraçando mais forte.

-Eu te machuquei. – ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

-Não seja bobo Inuyasha. – ela estava rindo, adorava o riso dela, mas não entendi até sentir o corpo dela aquecer pelo espelho eu pude ver lentamente os machucados sumirem, ela parece tão frágil que algumas vezes esqueço que é uma sacerdotisa poderosa.

-Você é surpreendente.

-Obrigada. – ela alisou de novo uma área das minhas costelas em um carinho leve.

-Pará! – disse fazendo uma cara emburrada, ela me olhou confusa por um tempo e então seus olhos brilharam em compressão, o sorriso malicioso dela me fez estreitar os olhos.

-Você sente cócegas?

-Não. – respondi rapidamente, provavelmente rápido demais, o sorriso dela aumentou e logo ela estava em cima de mim, somente um lençol fino nos separando então ela começou a fazer cosquinha e eu comecei a gargalhar como um idiota, mas que peste, inverti as posições os seios dela contra o meu peito, eu poderia passar o resto da vida na cama fazendo amor com ela, amor, era um pensamento agradável, nada nela parecia errado, nada em pensar em estar com ela era errado, então ela me beijou e eu estava perdido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Que fome! Já deveria ser umas três horas da tarde e eu aqui deitada nos braços dele, mas a fome é maior que a necessidade de ficar aconchegada a ele levantei e admirei um pouco aquele ser que dormia serenamente na minha cama, aquele lençol atrapalhou um pouco meu exame minucioso, mordi o lábio tentada a esquecer as necessidades básicas do meu corpo, mas minha barriga contraiu me lembrando que eu podia fazer isso mais tarde e que precisava urgentemente comer alguma coisa, sai do quarto, nua? Claro que não, peguei um camisetão ficava parecendo um mini micro vestido deixando um pouco da minha bunda aparecendo tinha um decote generoso em seguida amarrei o cabelo e rumei para a cozinha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Aquele calor aconchegante saiu e não voltou mais, meu corpo reclamou facilmente acostumado com a proximidade dela, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ela e ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de revelar isso para ela, enrolei o lençol nos quadris e segui o cheiro de comida.

Lá estava ela cantarolando alguma música da moda usando a colher de microfone enquanto na panela o molho de tomate borbulhava com algumas coisas dentro, o cheiro estava muito bom, ela também estava muito boa, em menos de dois dias ela já satisfez diversas das minhas fantasias de mulher perfeita, aquela roupa que nem cobria o corpo direito, descalço, cozinhando, era uma visão, ela experimentou o molhou e olhou sobre o ombro finalmente me vendo sorriu quando reparou meus quadris cobertos.

-Estou em dúvida qual a melhor visão que já tive de você. – apagou o fogo e colocou o macarrão em uma travessa e jogou o molho por cima e foi até a mesa pegou dois pratos e talheres.

-Como assim? – eu a acompanhei e sentei de frente para ela que serviu uma porção generosa da massa.

-Você vestido de maneira formal, informal, para dormir, nu ou com esse lençol nos quadris. – eu simplesmente sorri.

-Achei que nu fosse superar facilmente as outras opções. – disse brincalhão.

-Com certeza é uma visão muito sexy, mas as outras também são. – era uma verdade que eu compartilhava com ela.

-O que colocou nesse molho? – ela parou de comer e me olhou, ela sabia cozinhar, estava um pouco surpreso.

-Segredo. – eu ri e continuamos a comer em silêncio. – Inuyasha. – levantei meus olhos para encontrar os dela. – Você tem noção da força que seu sangue youkai tem? – olhei confuso para ela, não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava falando. – Pelo visto não, sentiu que em alguns momentos noite passada perdeu o controle de si. – verdade, isso realmente havia acontecido. – Seu lado youkai apareceu nesses momentos.

-O que isso significa?

-Que você é um hanyou mais forte que a média e que eu atiço um pouco esse seu lado meio primitivo. – olhei demoradamente para ela, não era uma reclamação, nem estava me repreendendo, só estava me esclarecendo algumas coisas.

-Você gostou?

-Não tenho do que reclamar Inuyasha é de uma forma muito controlada, deveria se preocupar em uma batalha, ter o sangue youkai liberado vai suprimir o lado humano e os instintos básicos de um youkai vão se sobressai, o desejo por sangue vai superar qualquer sentimento.

-Chama aquilo de forma controlada? Eu te machuquei.

-Eu também machuquei você. – ela disse um pouco tensa. – Seu fator de cura é muito bom, mas ainda sobrou um. – disse apontando para meu ombro com o garfo, segui para olhar o local era uma queimadura leve que parecia ter o formato das pequenas mãos dela. – Estava pior antes. – disse mordendo o lábio, aquilo claramente a incomodava, olhei novamente para meu ombro e depois para ela, não lembrava como aquilo havia acontecido.

Levantei e fui até ela, à travessa de macarrão vazia, Kagome brincava com o garfo distraída a puxei pela mão trazendo-a contra meu corpo.

-Isso nos torna masoquista? – perguntei com certo humor, ela me olhou de lado.

-Não, só descuidados. – ela murmurou desviando o olhar novamente.

-Você quer parar? – eu fiquei tenso, eu não queria perder mais o controle, mas a necessidade de estar com ela era muito maior.

-Não. – eu relaxei e a puxei para um beijo. – Inuyasha, eu preciso te falar algo. – ela estava nervosa, me abraçou pela cintura e eu apoiei meu queixo na cabeça dela, fiquei em silêncio e alisei suas costas em incentivo. – Eu... – deveria ser algo muito difícil eu a apertei mais.

-Você o que? – ela suspirou.

-Eu me apaixonei por você. – falou tão baixo, com medo, meu coração aqueceu.

-Que bom então. – aqueles olhos lilás voltaram-se para mim eu provei seus lábios mais uma vez até ela se entregar e relaxar contra meu corpo, eu tirei aquele camisetão, novamente nua eu a sentei na mesa e acaricie seu rosto. – Eu sinto o mesmo.

-Como? – ela estava surpresa.

-Eu disse que eu te amo. – sussurrei em sua orelha fazendo-a estremecer.

-Isso é bom, diz de novo. – pediu soltando o lençol que cobria meu corpo.

-Eu te amo! – olhei fundo nos olhos dela antes de beijar sua boca, eu a amei de forma lenta, apaixonada, os olhos dela no meu o tempo todo, eu não me desliguei em momento algum.

-Eu também te amo! – a ouvi sussurrar em algum momento e minha felicidade naquele momento estava completa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Qual o seu problema? – Sesshoumaru perguntou me despertando dos devaneios, ele estava falando sobre alguma coisa da empresa, eu devo ter viajado para o maravilhoso fim de semana, para Kagome, apesar de estar um pouco irritado com ela, hoje pela manhã ela quase me expulsou da cama dela, só por que eu a fiz se atrasar. – Já sei, seu problema se chama Kagome, certo? – olhei para ele, como se ele não estivesse coberto pelo cheiro da Rin.

-Eu estava prestando atenção no que você estava falando. – resmunguei.

-Sei. – disse duvidoso.

-Vamos continuar logo com isso para você poder voltar para a sua sala e me deixar em paz. – disse começando a ficar irritado.

-Ok! Aqui estão algumas empresas que são nossas concorrentes, o que acha de analisarmos o serviço deles para melhorar o nosso?

-Uma ótima ideia, mas tenho certeza que eles não nos superam em nada.

-É sempre bom ficar de olho. – passamos horas falando sobre diversos assuntos, todos relacionados a empresa, saímos para almoçar juntos em um restaurante das proximidades, assim que entrei no estabelecimento aquela mistura de cheiros me chamou a atenção, Kagome estava ali, logo a encontrei, estava de costas para nós, na sua frente um rapaz com aparentemente 18 anos, ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu amarelo pedindo "desculpa", não fiquei com ciúmes, nem um pouco.

Sesshoumaru começou a seguir na direção deles e eu simplesmente o segui, o menino foi o primeiro a ver a gente.

-Olá Sesshoumaru! – disse levantando e apertando a mão do meu irmão.

-Oi Souta, você cresceu bastante. – meu irmão respondeu com um sorriso rápido, eu já havia escutado aquele nome.

-Claro, a última vez que a gente se viu Kagome ainda fazia faculdade. – disse o garotão brincalhão, Kagome me olhava, vendo que Sesshoumaru não ia nos apresentar, ela levantou e veio para o meu lado.

-Souta este é Inuyasha, irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru. – falou chamando a atenção dos dois que conversavam.

-Kagome me falou de você, eu sou o irritante irmão mais novo dela é um prazer. – ele apertou minha mão e depois voltou sua atenção para meu irmão, eu me voltei para Kagome ainda irritado com ela, esta me lançou um olhar inocente, estreitei os olhos e ela sorriu passando a mão pelo meu braço em uma leve carícia que me lembrou de algumas coisas que fizemos recentemente, as lembranças me arrepiaram e o sorriso dela aumentou, essa garota sabe jogar, piscou para mim antes de seguir para frente.

-A conversa esta ótima, mas tenho que te despachar de volta para a faculdade pirralho. – disse batendo de leve no braço do irmão, foi até engraçado.

-Sempre sendo estraga prazer, mas tudo bem, tchau Sesshoumaru, tchau Inuyasha, aparece um dia desses lá em casa, a gente pode jogar vídeo game e eu te falo uns podres da minha irmã. – ele disse enquanto era puxado por Kagome que lhe deu um cascudo pelo comentário, mas eu fiquei até interessado, tirar uns esqueletos do armário é sempre interessante, principalmente sendo de outra pessoa, eu só acenei a cabeça.

-Parece gente boa. – disse assim que sentamos em uma mesa.

-Realmente é, adora deixar a irmã constrangida.

-Reparei. – Kagome era traiçoeira, só com um olhar, um sorriso e um toque ela havia amenizado minha irritação.

-Você a pediu em namoro? – minha sobrancelha levantou devido à confusão que aquela pergunta me trouxe.

-Pedi quem em namoro? – ele me olhou, balançou a cabeça e começou a comer, o que eu havia falado de errado? Parei de conversar também e comecei a comer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Inuyasha se achava no direito de ficar com raiva, ele ficou me seduzindo, entorpecendo meus sentidos com aquela fala mansa e corpo nu, me faz perder completamente a hora, eu tive que expulsar ele do meu quarto, só assim tive paz para me vestir, ele pode se atrasar, eu tenho uma coisa com horário, isso se deve a muitos atrasos no período escolar e da faculdade, muitos despertadores quebrados e muita correria, hoje eu gosto de chegar pontualmente ou então adiantada.

Resolvi o problema na hora do almoço, foi bom encontra-lo, obviamente ainda irritado, olhei o mais doce e inocente possível, quando isso não resolveu sorri e fiz carinho no braço dele, talvez ele viesse pedir explicações depois.

Mais um dia de trabalho no fim e mais uma vez suspeito que sou a única doida a ficar até tão tarde no serviço, eu nem ganhava hora extra, mas eu amava meu trabalho, será que Inuyasha ainda estava ali, Souta havia pedido seu carro emprestado na hora do almoço, não passava ônibus nas proximidades, teria que andar um pouco, peguei o telefone e disquei o ramal direto do escritório dele, nada.

Uma sensação ruim se apoderou de mim por um momento, vamos Kagome durma no escritório, você sabe que nada de bom a espera lá fora, eu sabia, eu disse para mim mesma, mas eu sou tão teimosa às vezes, enquanto estava no elevador a sensação só foi crescendo, volte para sua sala e fique lá até o dia seguinte, novamente eu me desobedeci, tola, tão tola.

Ainda era 21h, a rua estava bem movimentada, não deveria estar tão apavorada desse jeito, eu sou uma sacerdotisa, sei lutar, não sou indefesa, perdida em pensamentos demorei a perceber que à medida que andava a rua foi ficando menos movimentada, até que aquela aura maligna me fez parar, eu reconheci instantaneamente, eu podia não se indefesa, mas aquele ser era dono dos meus maiores pesadelos.

-Quanto tempo Kagome. – ele sussurrou, eu odiava, meus braços ficaram tensos e rígidos ao lado do corpo eu não movi um músculo. – Você cresceu bastante. – ela não ousou olhar para ele, não queria acreditar que era real.

-O que quer? – consegui falar me arrependendo em seguida, ele riu aquele maldito riso.

-Você sabe o que eu quero. – ele estava do meu lado agora.

-Ainda atrás de uma lenda idiota? – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

-Seja esperta.

-Eu sou. – disse o mais cínica que a minha voz trêmula permitiu. – Não sou eu que saio por ai matando pessoas. – minha voz saiu embargada por sentimentos a muito enterrados.

-A pequena Higurashi ainda quer vingança? – dessa vez eu ri, o medo sendo superado por instinto de sobrevivência.

-Eu nunca fui atrás de você, ao contrario esta aqui me importunando, por algo que se perdeu no tempo, simplesmente porque não quer mais ser um _hanyou_. – eu praticamente cuspi a última parte, ele amassou meu braço, se apertasse mais forte com certeza quebraria meu braço.

Dei um soco no ombro dele, surpreso largou meu braço, em seguida o mandei para longe com minha energia espiritual e corri e segui correndo, eu estava de salto e não me importei, sem olhar para trás eu só parei quando me encontrei dentro de casa, minhas habilidades de sacerdotisa me favoreceram na velocidade, fiz o percurso em menos de uma hora.

Subi correndo até o quarto, ele não havia esquecido a ideia insana de adquirir a joia de quatro almas, aquela bolinha de gude irritante, eu nunca a vi, mas se ela existe, mas já a odeio, tirei minha roupa, o braço já ficando com a marca roxa no meu braço, iria ficar preto, o miasma perfurou a minha pela, isso eu consegui curar, mas então ainda sobraria uma marca que sumiria em um ou dois dias.

Eu não dormir, aquelas imagens martelando de novo em minha mente, já contei a vocês que meu pai morreu? Acho que não, afinal não é algo que eu saia espalhando por ai, a verdade é que ele foi assassinado, brutalmente pela simples ideia de que nossa família sabe do paradeiro da bolinha de gude irritante, ele ia matar eu e minha mãe, mas meu pai lutou bravamente, ele o torturou e o matou lentamente e ela que era só para ser uma criança inocente assistiu tudo aquilo.

Então eu estava chorando, chorando e chorando, logo teria um longo dia de trabalho, na verdade estava até ansiosa por isso me faria esquecer minha noite desagradável. Passei meio quilo de reboco na cara tentando disfarçar as olheiras e o rosto inchado, vesti uma camisa preta com mangas longas e uma saia cor de pelo, Souta havia devolvido o carro, não sabia como, depois perguntaria a ele.

Cheguei a empresa junto com Sesshoumaru, mas segui direto, eu sabia que ele estava me olhando estranho, mas eu só queria trabalhar, para isso usei a escada, não queria ter que explicar nada sobre meu humor negro, me tranquei na sala e trabalhei, não parei para almoçar, eu parecia uma máquina.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Sesshoumaru havia me perguntado o que eu tinha feito com Kagome, mas não a via desde ontem, ele disse que ela estava estranha, além do normal, no fim do expediente segui para sala dela, entrei sem bater, ela sobressaltou-se, instantaneamente percebi que havia algo errado, um cheiro diferente emanava dela, medo.

-O que houve? – perguntei direto, ela me olhou por um tempo me medindo.

-Nada. – eu ri, uma grande mentira deslavada, me aproximei, ela levantou da cadeira, tentando manter o olhar firme, mas eu já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquilo não passava de pose.

-Certo! Agora diga a verdade. – eu andei até ela não querendo lhe dar chance de fuga, segurei seus braços, ela gemeu de dor afastando-se novamente, ela estava machucada.

Com passos rápidos segui até a porta e a tranquei, ela me olhava em duvida sobre o que eu pretendia fazer.

-Você esta machucada. – eu afirmei voltando até ela.

-Não. – ela respondeu como se eu houvesse perguntado.

-Por que esta mentindo para mim? – ela desviou o olhar, o medo crescendo.

Suspirei e acabei com a distância que havia entre a gente, ela ficou parada, os olhos baixos, comecei a desabotoar com velocidade a camisa dela, sentindo-a tremer à medida que realizava o processo, nunca a tinha visto naquele estado minha preocupação aumentou, abaixei as mangas o mais delicado possível expondo os braços, lá estava a marca de uma mão completa no braço esquerdo, estava roxo, meu sangue ferveu.

-Quem fez isso? – ela se recusava a me encarar. – Responda. – eu rosnei vendo o pequeno corpo saltar com o susto, depois ouvi um soluço baixo e o cheiro de sal chegou ao meu nariz, respirei buscando calma. – Sinto muito. – disse puxando-a para os meus braços, a peguei no colo e sentei com ela no sofá que havia na sala deixei que ela chorasse, fiquei brincando com o cabelo dela.

-Eu não devia tê-lo arrastado para minha vida. – ela sussurrou ainda soluçando.

-Você não me arrastou anjo, eu entrei sozinho e agora estou aqui para você, você confia em mim? – ela ergueu os olhos.

-Sim.

-O que houve? – ela suspirou.

-Encontrei com o assassino do meu pai ontem. – eu ouvi direito? E ela ainda falava daquele jeito.

-Não conseguiu curar? – ela olhou para o braço.

-Eu curei. – enruguei a testa, então o ferimento era pior? – Minha maior preocupação foi eliminar o veneno e a fratura no osso, ele quer a joia de quatro almas.

-Realmente existe?

-Não sei, mas só os boatos já foram o suficiente para ele fazer o que fez. – eu a puxei para mais perto passando a mão pelas costas dela.

-Que me contar? – Kagome me encarou antes de afirmar com a cabeça, começando a contar tudo, fiquei em silêncio a deixando falar tudo.

Mais tarde eu a levei para casa e insisti em ficar com ela, garota teimosa! Minha garota teimosa, esta em perigo, eu não posso deixar ela sozinha e se aquele maldito tentar encostar nela novamente eu não vou mais responder por mim.

Kagome dormiu rapidamente aconchegada ao meu peito, olhando para o rosto sereno dela eu lembrei sobre a conversa de namoro que havia tido com o irmão mais velho, apesar de terem declarado seu amor, ele não havia pedido ela em namoro, teria que remediar isso o mais rápido possível.

Em algum momento da noite ela acordou de um pesadelo, exasperada, a puxei mais para mim ela me olhou sorriu levemente antes de me beijar.

-Durma mais um pouco, não iremos trabalhar amanhã, ligarei para Sesshoumaru logo cedo e tiraremos um dia de folga. – disse passando a mão por sua face.

-Esta querendo me paparicar?

-Será que um homem não pode mais paparicar sua namorada? – ela gargalhou levemente.

-Não sou sua namorada. – falou fazendo um biquinho super fofo.

-Céus! Temos que remediar isso agora. – levantei arrastando-a comigo, segurei sua mão e me ajoelhei ela me olhou surpresa. – Kagome Higurashi gostaria de ser minha namorada? – ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, em seguida ela riu e se jogou contra mim, derrubando ambos no chão.

-Sim. – ela disse antes de me beijar de forma apaixonada, de repente fiquei sem vontade de voltar para cama, nos perdemos em carícias prazerosas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Um cheiro agradável de café me despertou, tenho que lembrar que da próxima vez que for fazer sexo no chão de colocar pelo menos um colchonete, meus joelhos estavam doendo, pisquei e abri lentamente os olhos, encontrando uma visão muito agradável, Inuyasha com uma bandeja, apoie inconscientemente o rosto na mão e parei para avaliar aquele sonho, qual mulher nunca sonhou em ganhar café na cama? Ainda mais de um ser belo e seminu.

-Se continuar me olhando assim eu vou ficar sem graça. – disse e eu sorri maliciosa, já sabia como era quando aquelas bochechas coravam.

-Tenho a impressão de que realmente quer me deixar mal acostumada. – sorriu terminando de se aproximar, sentou na cama e me entregou a bandeja, examinou meu braço enquanto eu começava a comer.

-Já esta bem melhor. – eu vi a faísca que passou pelos seus olhos antes de soltar meu braço, aquilo o irritava.

-Não quero que se preocupe tanto.

-Sabe que o que esta pedindo é impossível, meu sangue começa a ferver só de pensar em alguém te machucando. – vou jogar na loteria, não é possível, eu tenho sorte demais. – Mas vamos deixar para pensar sobre esse assunto depois. – mesmo sabendo o que esta por vir ele quer ficar ao meu lado, concordei com ele depois voltamos a comer falando sobre banalidades.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **ACABOU MAIS UM CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO...**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	5. Passado

Estou chateada com o fato de minha demora, mas em minha defesa eu voltei a trabalhar então estou em fase de adaptação de horário, mas vou tentar compensar vocês no carnaval, que estiver de bobeira em casa, como eu, triste eu sei, mas falta de grana é foda, ao mesmo poderemos nos encontrar por aqui, com surpresas e mais mortes, mortes? Como assim? Ninguém morreu, bom ainda... Eu serei má como nunca fui antes...

 **Agome chan:** Oiiiiiiiiii morra de inveja da Kagome, eu também estou, oh mulher de sorte, gente é muito homem para uma mulher só, eu não me importo em dividir, bom até a próxima sessão de inveja ^^. Vai curtir bastante o carnaval né? Eu estou em duvida entre o sofá e a cama... talvez revesse entre os dois kkkkkkkkkkkkk.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Anteriormente:_

 _-Sabe que o que esta pedindo é impossível, meu sangue começa a ferver só de pensar em alguém te machucando. – vou jogar na loteria, não é possível, eu tenho sorte demais. – Mas vamos deixar para pensar sobre esse assunto depois. – mesmo sabendo o que esta por vir ele quer ficar ao meu lado, concordei com ele depois voltamos a comer falando sobre banalidades._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Agora vamos falar sobre coisas sérias. – olhei descrente para ele, como assim falar sobre assuntos sérios? Como eu iria conseguir me concentrar com ele ensaboando minhas costas daquele jeito? Eu até ia rir, se não soubesse que o sem noção estava realmente falando sério, suspirei buscando um pouco de concentração. – Sango vai estar envolvida? – até que às vezes o Inuyasha é um cara espero, simplesmente concordei, segurando um gemido ao o sentir passando a bucha distraidamente pela minha barriga. – Não vai ter como manter o Miroku afastado. – afirmou pensativo, realmente Miroku ia acabar se metendo por causa da Sango.

-Assim como Sesshoumaru vai acabar querendo interferir por sua causa. – ofeguei, ele não podia esta fazendo isso sem saber os efeitos que estava causando.

-Keh! Por que diabos ele faria isso? – arranquei a bucha da mão dele e me virei, já estava arfando de desejo.

-Vocês são irmãos. – disse simplesmente.

-Meio irmãos. – corrigiu emburrado, mais ficou secando os bicos dos meus seios, podia fazer o que? A gente estava tomando banho, ventou e eles ficaram enrijecidos, reação natural do corpo, todo mundo tem.

-Que seja! Se você vai mesmo insistir nessa bobeira de ficar comigo vai acabar envolvendo ele também. – resmunguei incomodada como ele ainda ficava olhando, tudo bem a gente esta aqui nu e coisa e tal, mas fica assim tipo paralisado numa parte do corpo já é demais, imagina se fosse o contrário, eu olhando o pênis dele fixamente, estou realmente corando por uma besteira dessas?

-Não é bobeira Kagome, você é minha vida agora tenho que te proteger. – assim eu me derreto toda. – Então vamos ter que reunir todo mundo para conversar. – eu simplesmente concordei, começando a reparar que os olhinhos dele brilhavam travesso, nunca era boa coisa quando se tratava dele, o coisinha nem olhando nos meus olhos estava, pervertido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Eu entendia o porquê de Sango e Miroku estarem ali, eu entendia o que Sesshoumaru fazia ali, eu até entendia o que a Rin e a Ayame estavam fazendo ali, agora não conseguia entender e muito menos aceitar o que o lobo fedido fazia ali. Sabe quando o santo não bate? Esse é o meu caso com relação ao Kouga, Kagome estava ao meu lado com os olhos estreitos, acho que tem a ver com o fato de eu estar quase rosnando, ela suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a minha coxa, aquilo desviou completamente minha atenção do lobo fedido, eu deveria estar louco, mas um simples toque dela um pouco mais íntimo já mexia com os meus nervos.

-Eu reuni todos vocês aqui por que de alguma maneira estão envolvidos nessa história... – Kagome começou ainda apertando de leve minha coxa mantendo-me sobre controle. -... algum de vocês não vão entender inicialmente, mas vão acabar caindo no meio dessa bagunça, resumindo Naraku esta de volta atrás da joia de quatro almas. – observai varias reações, Sango fechou a expressão e cerrou os punhos, Miroku e Rin estranhamente arregalaram os olhos, Kouga sobressaltou-se sua expressão tornando-se amarga, Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível.

-Ainda procurando lendas. – Kouga resmungou.

-Por que aparentemente só eu não sabia de nada? – Ayame disse desconfortável.

-Naraku matou meus avos. – Kouga disse antes de ser abraçado pela youkai lobo.

-Nosso avô também. – Rin sussurrou.

-Por isso sou amaldiçoado. – Miroku passou a mão pelo rosário que até então eu achava ser de enfeite.

-Já ouvi lendas sobre a maldição da família Houshi. – Kagome disse olhando para o rosário, ela já sabia, guardando segredos, não gosto disso, porém pelo que parecia eu era um dos únicos caídos de paraquedas naquela história toda.

-A morte de minha mãe é culpa de Naraku. – Sango sussurrou contrariada.

-Naraku também matou minha mãe. – meus olhos ficaram arregalados ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, ele mantinha-se inexpressivo, mas ainda assim imagino o quanto aquilo seria doloroso, então eu e Ayame estamos ali envolvidos por gostarmos de alguém que foi ferido pelo tal Naraku. – Hora de falar sobre a joia Kagome. – o aperto na minha perna aumentou, mas ela manteve a mesma expressão.

-Não passa de uma lenda idiota. – ela sussurrou.

.mentir. – Sesshoumaru quase rosnou, Kagome levantou defensiva.

-Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom, a maioria de nós passou por momentos difíceis, não vou falar sobre essa bolinha de gude irritante, para mim ela não existe e assim vai continuar. – ela rosnou de volta.

-Kagome, quantos de nos vai ter que morrer para que você a encontre? – Sango questionou sem encara-la.

-Ninguém vai morrer! – Kagome disse firme. - Ao menos nenhum de vocês vai morrer. – sussurrou contrariada.

-Eu... não... sabia... – Sango olhou assustada para a prima, Kagome afastou-se para perto da porta.

-Ninguém deveria saber, fiquem todos juntos, se possível se mudem para cá, não é uma opção. – ao terminar de falar isso saiu da sala me deixando cheio de dúvidas e maus presságios.

-Sango, poderia explicar? – pedi assim que consegui controlar o turbilhão de sensações ruins que se apossaram de mim.

-Não a nada que eu possa dizer ninguém pode. – Sango estava triste, meu único consolo foi que não era só eu que estava confuso, observei Sango sair também o silencio tornando-se insuportável fui para perto de Sesshoumaru irritação saia pelos poros, isso não era bom sinal.

-Eu não sabia. – minha voz saiu em um sussurro desanimado.

-Não gosto de falar muito sobre isso, conheci Kagome uma semana depois da sua viagem para estudos, estava correndo como uma louca pela rua, chorando, ela esbarrou em mim e conseguiu me derrubar facilmente, mesmo desesperada ela parou para se desculpar e me ajudar a levantar, ela me deu um choque me queimando com aquela habilidade idiota de sacerdotisa. – não entendia o motivo de ele estar contando aquela história, mas fiquei calado. – Por algum motivo que até hoje não entendo nos tornamos amigos apesar de durante um ano brigarmos demais. – olhei para ele que suspirou. – mais do que brigamos hoje em dia, ela sempre foi insuportável, mas naquele dia ela estava tão desesperada que se abriu comigo falando sobre Naraku, parecia essa coisa idiota de destino, no mesmo ano entrou na mesma faculdade que eu, depois viramos vizinhos e agora estamos aqui relembrando o assassinato na minha mãe. – mesmo sendo como é eu sabia que aquilo era doloroso, não sabia como ficaria se perdesse minha mãe, ou se perdesse Kagome... Kagome... eu precisava vê-la.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

O telhado, melhor lugar para pensar e o mais perigoso, passei a mão pelo rosto limpando aquelas lagrimas irritantes que ficavam insistindo em sair dos meus olhos sem parar, ninguém mais vai morrer, já havia perdido muitas pessoas que amava, todos faziam parte da minha vida agora, mas a maior decisão só cabia a mim.

-Odeio ver você chorando. – Inuyasha resmungou atrás de mim.

-Fala como se me visse chorando o tempo todo. – revidei sem conseguir evitar rir.

-Ainda bem que minha garota é orgulhosa demais para se submeter a esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. – ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou irritada. – ele deu um risinho metidinho e me estendeu um lenço, ainda estava chorando.

-Deveria parar não é uma visão atraente essa quantidade de catarro. – Inuyasha só podia estar tentando me tirar do sério, peguei o lenço e me limpei.

-Você veio me irritar? – voltei a falar quando já havia parado de chorar e terminado de me recompor.

-Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, sei lidar com você irritada. – ele não estava olhando para mim quando disse isso, caímos em um silêncio confortável até ele me surpreender puxando para que eu ficasse no seu colo. – Porque eu tenho a impressão de que tem um grande segredo e se possível vai morrer sem me contar? – ele esfregou o nariz na base do meu pescoço.

-Sinto muito. – sussurrei culpada.

-Não sinta, sei que tenho meus momentos de infantilidade, mas estamos passando por um momento sério e tenho plena confiança de que tem um bom motivo para manter segredo. – ele segurava uma mexa do meu cabelo e enrolava entre as garras a sensação de total proteção me fazendo relaxar. – Pensei que você e Sesshoumaru fossem começar a brigar. – ele disse com um pouco de humor rindo contra minha pele me arrepiando.

-Aquele youkai metido a sabe tudo. – resmunguei sentindo vontade de bater nele novamente.

-Gostaria de ver você tentar bater nele. – continuou sem parar de rir.

-Eu não ia só tentar. – resmunguei me afastando para olhar para ele.

-Parece um filhote de gatinho irritado.

-Não me subestime. – disse pegando duas mexas do cabelo dele e puxando.

-Aiii! Para com isso bruxa. – estreitei os olhos para o apelido "carinhoso".

-Eu paro se quiser seu idiota. – senti minhas bochechas avermelharem pela irritação, puxei novamente.

-Aiii! Não me chame assim, bruxa. – dessa vez ele segurou meus pulsos.

-Foi você que começou. – quanta infantilidade, parecíamos duas crianças birrentas e orgulhosas, então ele usando de sua velocidade me fez mudar de posição no colo dele colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e me puxou para um beijo que já de inicio roubou meu folego todo, puxei novamente as mexas do cabelo prateado e ele gemeu contra meus lábios.

-Vocês são estranhos. – eu quase cai com a brusca interrupção do beijo, fiquei constrangida com a situação, mas minhas bochechas não estavam vermelhas por causa disso, eu estava ofegante.

-Algum motivo para nos interromper? – minha voz saiu rouca, mas estava frustrada com a interrupção.

-Não. – Sesshoumaru estava ali inclinado sobre a janela nos olhando com a cara mais deslavada que ele podia ter. – Talvez seja uma retaliação para os anos em que tenho que te aturar. – ele riu descaradamente, Inuyasha rosnou ao meu lado.

-Porque você não entra e vai fazer alguma coisa com SUA namorada. – ele resmungou me puxando novamente para mais perto dele.

-Poderiam fazer o favor de ao menos continuarem isso em um quarto, eu tenho uma audição sensível e não quero ter que ouvir vocês fazendo seja lá o que pretendem. – Sesshoumaru devolveu irritado, nesse tempo de convivência descobrir que Inuyasha também gostava muito de tirar o mais velho do sério.

-Sesshy para de perturbar os dois, foi um dia cansativo para todo mundo. – Rin apareceu ao lado dele na janela adquirindo uma coloração rosada nas bochechas devido à posição em que eu e Inuyasha estávamos ela era uma graça, dei uma piscadela discreta para ela fazendo-a rir.

-Vai lá Sesshy. – Inuyasha zombou me fazendo gargalhar.

-Cala a boca Inu. – Sesshoumaru revidou fazendo Inuyasha fechar a cara, o youkai sorriu antes de puxar Rin para dentro junto com ele.

-Vamos entrar. – pedi ainda aborrecida com a intromissão.

-Eu não vou conseguir dormir no estado em que estou Anjo. – ele reclamou, porém ainda sorria de forma maliciosa.

-Eu não estou falando para a gente entrar e dormir seu bobo. – sorri da mesma forma enquanto ele nos levantava e seguia para a janela do meu quarto ao menos lá ninguém nos atrapalhou.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Comecei a detestar acordar sozinho e isso não era nada bom, significava que estava me tornando dependente de algumas situações do cotidiano, aquela humana de olhos lilás, veio chegando de mansinho e roubou meu coração e pelo visto minha sanidade também, nunca havia sentido esse tipo de necessidade boba, ao menos ela ainda estava no quarto e enrolada no lençol com um olhar vago vendo o nascer do sol, sinceramente estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer com ela, estava com o presságio de que de alguma maneira eu iria perdê-la, pensar assim me dava medo.

-Você deveria estar do meu lado. – resmunguei, ela olhou para mim sorrindo.

-Eu não queria te acordar.

-Então porque levantou? – eu estava quase mal humorado.

-Quer dizer que preciso de sua permissão para isso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha aproximando lentamente da cama.

-Não bruxa eu só não gosto de acordar sozinho. – ela estreitou os olhos.

-Não sabia que você tinha esse problema antes de começar a dormir comigo. – ela disse presunçosa.

-A culpa é realmente sua. – ela sentou na cama e eu comecei a desamarrar o lençol.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Já fez. – em troca recebi um tapa afastando minha mão do meu atual objeto de desejo aquele maldito nó bem feito, daquela maldita peça que cobria o corpo dela. – Estou esperando a pergunta bruxa. – disse emburrado vendo os lindos olhos lilás brilharem em sinal de perigo.

-Posso saber o motivo do meu novo apelido "carinhoso"? – ela estava perigosamente irritada.

-Qual? – eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas eu gosto de ser irritante, principalmente com ela e meu querido irmão mais velho.

-Porque esta me chamando de bruxa, idiota? – a irritação dela sempre rendia algo interessante, era loucura, mas sempre dava certo, além do mais ela nunca foi nenhuma princesinha mesmo.

-Segredo. – disse pretensioso desistindo de ser legal com aquele maldito tecido que cobria o corpo dela puxei o tecido de uma vez, esquecendo que a humana era um tanto desastrada, tudo bem a culpa foi minha, mas ainda assim foi bem engraçado a ver perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo da cama de cara no chão, me inclinei para ver se ela estava bem, mas a visão das partes traseiras dela fez minha garganta secar interrompendo bruscamente minha gargalhada.

Há! Vocês sabem, inu-youkai, cachorro, era uma visão bem atraente, mas provavelmente ficaria feio eu me aproveitar da situação, ela pode ter se machucado.

-Você esta bem? – perguntei realmente preocupado quando ela não se mexeu, minha espinha gelou quando ela levantou e uma aura negra faziam seus cabelos movimentarem-se como tentáculos sombrios, nem meus pesadelos poderiam me assustar tanto quanto a imagem atual da minha namorada.

-Você é um completo idiota Inuyasha. – ela não gritou, preferia que tivesse gritado. – Você me derruba desse jeito e ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar se eu estou bem? – ela puxou o ar rapidamente. – SEU ESTÚPIDO, ARROGANTE, PRETENCIOSO GRRRRR... SAI DAQUI AGORA! – eu não consegui responder, na verdade nem mexi um músculo, irrita-la nem sempre era bom.

-Me desculpa. – me ouvi sussurrando, eu era um covarde, mas por outro lado eu realmente havia sido o culpado pela queda dela, ela emburrou e cruzou os braços, ao menos parecia estar mais calma, já era um começo, levantei um pouco receoso deixando o lençol que cobria meu corpo cair de proposito, eu sei jogar sujo é minha vida que esta em risco, vi ela me olhando de lado acompanhando meus movimentos. – Eu realmente sinto muito, não foi por querer. – sussurrei achando seguro acariciar o rosto dela.

-Você é um babaca. – ela resmungou, mas vi um sorrisinho surgindo nos lábios dela, era um bom sinal.

-Sempre gentil. – ironizei antes de puxar ela contra meu corpo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NARRADO

Naraku estava frustrado, já havia causado dor e sofrimento para muitos, simplesmente para conseguir seu objetivo, ele queria a joia, queria o poder e tudo que estava impedindo ele era a humana sacerdotisa Kagome, a família dela sempre fora seu empecilho, ele sabia que a joia existia, ele já fora amigo daquela família, amigo de confiança, porém sua ganancia foi maior que o apreço que nutria pelos Higurashi, Houshi, Taisho e Ookami, será que os mais novos sabiam? Será que imaginavam que Naraku era amigo dos antepassados deles e que mesmo tendo sido apoiado e acolhido por ele o hanyou havia preferido o poder? Quem se importa? Aquilo era passado, agora ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de obrigar a humana a lhe entregar seu objeto de desejo.

Ele não tinha aliados, não confiava em ninguém, ninguém seria capaz de ajuda-lo com aquilo, Naraku media a lealdade pela própria, logo não existia lealdade, olhou para o céu a luz incomodou seus olhos então seguiu para o canto mais escuro deixando somente os olhos vermelhos amostra.

-Logo, logo nos veremos de novo Kagome.

Ele já havia confiado em alguém para trabalhar com ele, mas Kagura havia sido tão descuidada, se ela tivesse feito tudo certinho como ele havia planejado os antigos amigos nem iriam ter desconfiado de nada, no fim ele teve que acabar com ela, com um certo pesar, por causa do coração humano, mas havia aprendido a deixar essas emoções fracas de lado e quando possuísse a joia ele seria capaz de trazer o fim dos seres fracos, como ele detestava os humanos, seres cheios de sentimentos deviam ter se destruído em meio a suas guerras inúteis, mas pareciam baratas difíceis de extinguir, mas ele iria conseguir e se tornaria o soberano entre os youkais, claro entre aqueles que fossem fortes e merecessem permanecer vivos.

A irritante sacerdotisa podia pensar que o enganava com a história de que aquele poder não existia, mas ele sabia e já estava pronto para realizar o próximo passo, aquele que fora impedido de fazer anos atrás, ele precisava de um sacrifício e tinha um bom alvo em mente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

-Oi pirralha! – meu querido amigo Sesshoumaru talvez esteja me tornando uma amiga desleixada, faz tempo que não o perturbo.

-Bom dia Sesshy. – eu não estava de bom humor, na verdade depois que me separei de Inuyasha, alguém tinha que trabalhar e Sesshoumaru não queria afastar-se de Rin, por isso "delicadamente" expulsou meu namorada dela, mas como estava dizendo estou sentindo como se algo ruim fosse acontecer.

-Não é algo que aconteça com frequência, provavelmente nunca vai me ouvir falar isso de novo...

-Esta enrolando demais, diga logo de uma vez.

-Sempre gentil. – eu não pude evitar rir ao ouvir exatamente a mesma coisa que Inuyasha havia me dito antes. – Mas como eu estava tentando dizer antes de me interromper, queria me desculpar por ontem. – olhei surpresa para ele, quando eu iria imaginar que ouviria Sesshoumaru Taisho se desculpando por algo? – Você é irritante, vem me incomodando incessantemente desde que nos conhecemos, eu te odeio quase sempre, mas respeito o fato de não me temer e até te respeito de alguma maneira. – ele estava me elogiando e me insultando ao mesmo tempo, não podia esperar mais do que isso dele.

-Vamos parar de alimentar meu ego. – eu ri e ele manteve aquela face inexpressiva de quase sempre, Rin o fazia ser meloso e sorridente de vez e nunca, mas já era alguma coisa.

A tarde passou tranquilamente apesar do clima tenso, aqueles que ficaram treinaram no jardim enquanto os outros seguiram com suas rotinas, senti um aperto no coração enquanto observava Rin e Sango treinarem alguns movimentos, Sesshoumaru estava ao meu lado me olhou enquanto eu me inclinava levemente para frente ao sentir o aperto de novo.

-Tenho que ir ao templo. – disse sem esperar resposta levantei e seguir para onde meu avô, mãe e irmão moravam, corri até o carro e segui caminho.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NARRADORA

Sango achou estranha a reação da prima e interrompeu o treinamento com Rin e foi na direção do youkai que olhava na direção em que Kagome havia sumido.

-Onde Kagome foi? – perguntou assim que estava de frente para o outro.

-Ela disse algo sobre ir ao templo. – ele disse sem se alterar.

-Isso não pode ser boa coisa. – ela sussurrou, Kagome costumava ser sistemática com suas visitas, acordou de seus devaneios ao ver que Sesshoumaru já estava em pé.

-Vamos. – ele disse já seguindo em direção à porta.

-Miroku, Ayame e Rin fiquem atentos a qualquer movimentação estranha. – disse voltando-se para os que restaram.

-Sesshy... – Rin estava preocupada.

-Tudo bem, daqui a pouco nós voltamos. – disse antes de sumir dentro da casa sendo seguido por Sango que correu um pouco para alcança-lo ao chegarem até a entrada da casa deram de cara com Inuyasha.

-Onde esta a Kagome? – perguntou direto olhando de um para o outro.

-Ela saiu. – Sango disse não gostando dos olhos estreitos do hanyou.

-Para onde? – ele estava com os punhos fechados.

-Pare de fazer tantas perguntas e vamos logo atrás dela. – Sesshoumaru cortou já seguindo para o carro do irmão que estava de mais fácil acesso, Sango seguiu o gesto e logo Inuyasha estava novamente atrás do volante ligando o carro e esperando saber para onde deveria ir. – Para o templo Higurashi. – por incrível que pareça Inuyasha já havia estado naquele templo algumas vezes quando mais novo e nunca havia visto Kagome lá, aparentemente tinha a ver com o fato de a mesma ter se mudado assim que teve a oportunidade, pisou no acelerador e seguiu em direção ao local.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Humana doida, eu não posso deixa-la um minuto sozinha e já se colocava em perigo, tenho certeza no fundo do meu ser que algo esta muito errado e que seguindo para o templo nada de bom nos aguardava.

Quando finalmente adquiri um pouco de visão sobre nosso destino uma grande aura maligna rodeava o local, meu lado demônio sentiu-se eriçado com a ideia de libertação, porém não da maneira sexual e sim violenta e assassina, lutei para manter o controle e estacionei ao final da imensa escadaria, peguei Sango rapidamente no colo e subimos o mais rápido possível.

Eu não devia ter deixado ela sozinha, eu tinha que estar com ela, por algum motivo esses eram os pensamento que rondavam minha mente enquanto subia o mais veloz que podia chegando a me igualar ao meu irmão.

-NÃAAAOOOOOO! – Era Kagome, meu coração parecia estar sendo apertado por uma mão inexistente, ao chegar ao fim da escadaria ainda pudemos ver Naraku com um sorriso maligno antes de sumir deixando um rastro de destruição para trás, vovô Higurashi com o pescoço em uma posição estranha, mas seus olhos estavam fechados como se ele estivesse em um sono sem sonhos, mas era obvio que seu coração não batia, ele estava morto.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru, junto com Sango se moviam em direção ao velho e a sra. Higurashi meus olhos caiam sobre o corpo inerte sendo amparado por Souta, era Kagome, eu cai de joelhos ao constatar que o coração dela também permanecia parado, o céu brilhou refletindo minha angustia, ela estava morta e eu não havia conseguido fazer nada para protege-la, eu também queria a morte...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A pessoa passa duas semanas sem dar noticia e quando chega BAMM! Mata dois personagens de uma vez... É isso mesmo produção?

Aguardem e vejam!


	6. Ainda temos chance

**OIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE GENTE!**

 **EU SEI DESAPARECI, MAS A FACULDADE ESTA DE VOLTA E O TRABALHO TAMBÉM... LATIM 1 ATÉ PODIA SER LEGAL SE O PROFESSOR NÃO PEGASSE PESADO NOS DEVERES.**

 **RESPONDENDO AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

 **bruny:** Pois é a autora esta ficando louca e matando o povo, mas calma, nem tudo é o que parece, que bom estar gostando, seja muito bem vinda e ótima leitura, até a próxima.

 **Agome chan** :Gente... passei uns dias me escondendo no exterior, sabe como é tenho que me cuidar, vai que alguém tem a intenção de me fazer algum mal, vai saber, pois é minha vida esta complicada, mas estamos ai vivas e escrevendo, por enquanto ^^'

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Anteriormente:_

 _Enquanto Sesshoumaru, junto com Sango se moviam em direção ao velho e a sra. Higurashi meus olhos caiam sobre o corpo inerte sendo amparado por Souta, era Kagome, eu cai de joelhos ao constatar que o coração dela também permanecia parado, o céu brilhou refletindo minha angustia, ela estava morta e eu não havia conseguido fazer nada para protege-la, eu também queria a morte..._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NARRADORA

Naraku havia começado a concretizar seus planos, o mais velho dos Higurashi havia servido ao proposito, apesar de que seu alvo tinha sido a mãe de Kagome, mas ela ainda era uma sacerdotisa poderosa, porém a guardiã da joia era ainda mais, a pirralha havia ferido ele quando tentou pegar nela, queria leva-la para que quando acordasse ele a matasse e pegasse a joia.

-Aquela maldita! – limpava o ferimento estava cicatrizando muito devagar, ela havia purificado o local um pouco mais e o ferimento poderia ter sido fatal.

Teria que alterar algumas coisas de seu plano, a menina era forte o suficiente para conseguir trazer a joia, mas provavelmente eles iriam tentar protege-la de forma mais eficiente, Kagome era uma inimiga forte a ser considerada, o melhor seria se houvesse alguma maneira de trazê-la para seu lado, mas também tinha consciência da integridade e pureza que a mesma carregava.

Teria que descansar por tempo indeterminado para conseguir se recuperar completamente do ferimento, mas eles que o aguardassem, em breve estaria com a joia em mãos e os humanos deixariam de reinar sobre a terra.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

A sra. Higurashi controlou toda a situação, aparentemente eu estava em um estado patético de choque, quem poderia me culpar? Era a primeira vez em minha vida que descobria o que era verdadeiramente estar amando alguém e depois de alguns meses de felicidade ela morria. A mãe da Kagome disse que Naraku chegou lá repentinamente e o vovô Higurashi era seu alvo desde o início, chegou ameaçou todo mundo, todos se recusaram a falar sobre a joia e então ele matou o mais velho da família, já a morte de Kagome era um completo mistério, a sra. Higurashi pediu para levar o corpo para o antigo quarto dela onde ela repousava como se simplesmente estivesse dormindo.

Sesshoumaru havia ficado encarregado de ficar de olho em mim, me observando como se a qualquer momento eu fosse fazer alguma besteira, talvez eles estivesse certos, muitas besteiras passavam pela minha cabeça, a que mais parecia a certa era de ir atrás de Naraku e acabar com ele, mas a curiosidade em saber o motivo que o corpo da minha namorada esta escondido enquanto a polícia faz uma serie de perguntas e levam o outro corpo embora era maior.

Depois de quase uma hora e meia depois finalmente a policia foi embora, a mãe de Kagome se ajoelhou na minha frente, ela tinha um sorriso triste, eu não pude evitar de retribuir.

-Temos que ir, poderia pegar minha filha? – Eu afirmei levemente caminhando a passos lentos até o primeiro andar e lá estava minha doce Kagome, ajoelhei ao lado dela e acariciei sua face, parecia um anjo, peguei-a no colo e voltei com ela até onde os outros estavam.

-Para onde vamos? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, enquanto todos seguiam para fora do templo, fiquei quieto, Kagome estava tão quente em meus braços.

-Vamos para casa. – Sango disse me olhando de forma preocupada, provavelmente minhas orelhas caninas estavam baixas e meu semblante extremamente abatido.

Seguimos viagem em completo silêncio, Sesshoumaru voltou dirigindo enquanto eu e Kagome íamos no banco de trás exprimidos com Souta e Sango, a viagem foi lenta e depressiva, era tão estranho como a sra. Higurashi parecia a mais tranquila entre todos, tentou conversar, amenizar o clima, facilitar a perda.

Chegamos e rapidamente eu levei Kagome para dentro e depositei seu corpo onde me foi mandado, na sala, todo mundo estava lá.

-O que você fez cara de cachorro? – não estava com humor para aturar o Kouga.

-Inuyasha não fez nada, foi o Naraku. – Sesshoumaru intercedeu antes que a coisa ficasse feia e eu perdesse o pingo de paciência que carregava.

-Naraku sabe como reaver a joia de quatro almas. – a sra. Higurashi disse chamando a atenção de todos na sala, eu simplesmente rosnei.

-Matar Kagome faz parte do plano de reaver a joia? – Rin estava sendo amparada por Sesshoumaru em um dos sofás da sala, Kagome estava deitada no centro.

-Ela não esta realmente morta, é um estado parecido com hibernação, o espirito dela esta "navegando" em busca da joia. – ela continuou novamente todos ficaram mudos, minhas orelhas mexeu-se com interesse no que ela revelava agora, Kagome estava viva? De alguma maneira viva? Era tudo o que eu precisava.

-Como fazemos para trazê-la de volta? – foi à primeira coisa que eu disse depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era só o que eu queria saber, não me importava com essa história de joia nem nada.

-Ela só voltará quando conseguir vencer o desafio pela joia. – e se ela não ganhasse? Ficaria presa desse jeito semimorta? Ou então morreria verdadeiramente?

-Tem alguma maneira de me mandar para junto dela? – todos me olharam como seu eu fosse um maluco, mas eu precisava ajudar de alguma maneira, talvez houvesse algum jeito de protegê-la, estava disposto a qualquer coisa.

-Existe sim uma maneira, mas se tudo der errado os dois podem ficar presos e...

-Não me importo, só faça. – a sra. Higurashi me olhou por um tempo que me pareceu uma eternidade, depois concordou silenciosamente e se retirou da sala.

-Se você não voltar Izayoi vai me matar por não ter impedido você de fazer uma loucura dessas. – eu não olhei para Sesshoumaru, mas ri sem nenhum humor, Kagome tinha razão ao dizer que meu meio irmão entraria em uma guerra por mim, sabia que aquela era uma maneira de demonstrar preocupação.

A tensão na sala ia crescendo mais e mais a cada instante de espera pela sra. Higurashi, eu examinava Kagome, cada detalhe, não havia nenhum sinal de vida nela, nenhum batimento, pele completamente pálida, lábios arroxeados e pele fria, mas se havia alguma chance, uma mínima chance, então eu mergulharia de cabeça, logo senti um cheiro estranho e amargo se aproximando da sala, olhei na direção e vi a xicara com algo quente que logo esta em minhas mãos.

-Beba. – era uma ordem e eu obedeci tomei todo o conteúdo me esforçando para não botar tudo para fora, mas logo foi como se minha boca ficasse dormente e eu perdesse o paladar, depois o olfato e então minha visão começou a ficar turva, talvez essa fosse a sensação de estar drogado, para de ouvir e senti o corpo cair pesadamente, eu sabia que estava deitado e última coisa que me lembro é de que segurava a mão de Kagome firmemente na minha e perdi completamente a consciência.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Aquele maldito! Meu envolveu nesse plano idiota, matou meu avô só para conseguir aquela bola de gude, agora estou aqui nesse espaço vazio que julgo ser parte da minha mente, tem uma luz azulada a frente, mas você sabe o que dizem sobre ir em direção a luz há-há, sou hilária.

 _Devo opinar que seu senso de humor está muito bom, considerando sua situação._

-Ótimo! Agora eu enlouqueci de vez. – resmunguei me largando sentada no que eu acho ser o chão.

 _Você sabe que sua sanidade mental encontra-se em perfeito estado._

-Você esta aqui para me testar? – a luz começou a se aproximar, tenho a sensação de que sei exatamente que que vai acontecer, não queria, mas fui compelida a realizar essa idiotice.

 _Eu venho lhe observando há muito tempo já que minha única maneira de permanecer viva é na mente da portadora da joia de quatro almas, de todas as guardiãs você é a que possui maior potencial, passe pelo teste Kagome e encerre a maldição que cerca a todos os envolvidos com esse objeto._

Eu estava sem fala, sabia que era uma mulher por causa da voz, mas ali estava à mulher de cabelos negros e armadura de batalha, era muito bela e transcendental de uma maneira graciosa, já havia visto imagens dela nos livros.

-Midoriko? – eu devia estar com uma cara muito parva, mas ela foi à criadora da joia e estava ali frente a frente comigo, ela simplesmente concordou. – Quando começamos o teste? – queria logo acabar com aquilo.

 _Estamos esperando sua companhia._

Olhei confusa para ela, será que teria que competir com outra sacerdotisa pelo objeto? Mas essa é a minha mente, não deveria haver mais ninguém além de mim.

 _Irei testar o que futuramente pode se tornar seu guardião, você é realmente muito especial, ele esta chegando e esta vindo por você, e é uma prova de que realmente a ama, mas ao se envolver em nossa reunião particular ele irá ser testado também._

-Inuyasha. – eu sussurrei, ele estava vindo para me "resgatar" e acabaria caindo em um teste. – Como funciona essa história de guardião? – nunca havia escutado nada sobre isso, mas não obtive nenhuma resposta imediata, claramente ela queria que esperar por ele, suspirei.

Como ela aguentava ficar nesse lugar? Estamos aqui há apenas alguns minutos e estou consumida pelo tedio, aquele hanyou estupido deve ter escolhido o caminho mais longo só pode, cheguei aqui em minutos, sem minha vida dependesse da chegada dele já teria morrido.

Ao longe começou a surgir uma luz branca forte apareceu me cegando por um momento e então eu estava presa em um abraço esmagador, meus ossos estavam trincando, dava para ouvir perfeitamente, meu pulmão não tinha espaço suficiente para encher de ar, mas eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade, ele estava ali por mim e havia a oportunidade de perdê-lo para o que quer que tenhamos que fazer aqui, ele afrouxou um pouco o abraço, porém não me soltou.

-Você esta bem? – perguntou acariciando meus cabelos, a voz embargada.

-Sim. – sussurrei e senti-o me puxando para um beijo ardente, podia ser minha mente, mas tudo era muito real.

-Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui. – disse me afastando de forma um pouco brusca.

 _Poderão sair depois que passarem no teste._

Só então Inuyasha notou a presença de Midoriko, me puxou para trás de si de forma protetora.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Não estávamos sozinhos na mente da Kagome, mas de qual teste aquela mulher estava falando? Kagome não emitia nenhum sinal de medo, mas ainda assim havia uma grande tensão emanando de tudo em volta.

-Midoriko, eu faço o teste, mas deixa o Inuyasha ir. – olhei para a Kagome que saia de trás de mim.

 _Sinto muito sacerdotisa, mas foi opção dele segui-la até aqui._

-Qual minha parte? – disse resignado, então estávamos frente a frente com a criadora da joia, se passar por seja lá o que ela estiver propondo é a única maneira de sair daqui, então deveríamos fazer logo.

 _Direto como sempre, não é mesmo? Mas devemos seguir Kagome não tem muito tempo e logo você também não terá. Serão testados de maneiras diferentes, se Kagome passar terá a joia de quatro almas, enquanto Inuyasha se tornara guardião._

-Eu já protejo Kagome, não preciso de titulo. – resmunguei não gostando de ter que me separar de Kagome, que estava estranhamente calada.

 _Verdade! Entretanto as coisas mudaram e agora temos um inimigo poderoso, não posso interferir, mas posso fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar, se passar pelo teste, Inuyasha, ligará sua alma a de Kagome, se tornara o guerreiro dela, os dois serão mais fortes._

-Não pode obriga-lo a fazer isso. – Kagome avançou colocando-me atrás dela como se quisesse me proteger de algo.

 _Realmente não posso, essa tem que ser uma escolha dele._

-Não precisa. – ela virou para mim, preocupada e aflita, não havia muito que pensar, eu nunca comentei antes, mas já me achei perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher, era linda e graciosa, mas eu fui cego, só havia visto a beleza, não reparei na frieza dos olhos ou de seus atos, no fim ela me feriu imensamente, foi então que voltei para casa e Kagome me encontrou e trouxe luz de volta a minha vida, me fez conhecer o que era verdadeiramente amar alguém, poder confiar em alguém e ao ver e achar que havia perdido ela para sempre só confirmou o quanto tudo isso é verdadeiro.

-Sim, eu preciso. – toquei a face dela e quando demonstrou sinais de que começaria uma discussão eu a silenciei com um beijo apaixonado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Inuyasha e seu jeito de acabar com uma discussão antes mesmo de começar, eu me agarrei a ele como se aquele fosse ser o último beijo que fossemos dar, a partir dali seria uma situação de vida ou morte, o beijo acabou e ficamos abraçados até sentir uma forte dor como se estivesse me despedaçando e sumindo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

INUYASHA

Já estava cansado dessa de achar Kagome e novamente perde-la, estava com ela em meus braços até agora e então ela desapareceu, Midoriko também havia sumido, então a escuridão foi substituída por uma imensa floresta, parecia dia estava tudo tão iluminado que me cegava, talvez o paraíso fosse daquele jeito.

 _Você tem que encontra-la, por inteiro._

Aquela era a voz de Midoriko, então eu deveria encontrar Kagome, mas o que ela queria dizer com por inteiro?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NARRADORA

-Ela esta cada vez mais fria. – Sango disse passando a mão pela testa da prima.

-Ela não tem muito tempo. – a srª. Higurashi disse olhando pela janela, o sol começava a aparecer iluminando a escuridão.

-Quanto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao lado de Inuyasha, o irmão começava a demonstrar o mesmo estado gelado de Kagome.

-Eles têm até o fim do dia para resolver tudo ou ambos "morreram".

-Como assim "morreram"? – Miroku perguntou sentando-se ao lado da namorada.

-Não vão conseguir retornar ao corpo.

-E a senhora diz isso nessa calma toda? – Rin questionou exasperada.

-Confio que minha filha vai conseguir se virar, ela é forte e Inuyasha esta lá para ajudar. – depois disse todos ficaram em silencio observando os dois amigos inertes no meio da sala.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KAGOME

Não me lembro de já ter sentido essa paz tão completa antes, acordei nesse lugar que parecia o paraíso, sem nenhuma preocupação, sem medo de nada, provavelmente eu realmente estava verdadeiramente morta agora, apesar de sentir que estava faltando algo, mas parecia tudo tão maravilhosamente bem que eu deixei a sensação de lado e fui explorar o lugar, caminhei pelo que pareceram horas até encontrar o que parecia ser um lago tão límpido que refletia o céu com perfeição, porém o que me chamou a atenção foi o fato de que mais a frente havia alguém pescando, eu sabia que conhecia aquela pessoa, quando dei por mim estava correndo até lá.

-Oi querida! Você não deveria estar aqui. – olhei para aquele sorriso gentil, eu me lembrava dele desde que eu me entendo por gente ele esteve ali, não seria diferente agora.

-Vovô! – me joguei contra ele, por algum motivo eu pensei que deveria chorar, mas ao invés disso eu simplesmente iniciei um ataque de gargalhadas que me roubou completamente o ar, estava em casa, à sensação de paz aumentando mais do que eu poderia imaginar existir. – Me ensina a pescar. – pedi me sentindo novamente uma criança, aquela criança que o seguia para todos os lados ouvindo suas histórias sobre a era feudal.

-Querida, estou feliz em ver você, mas não deveria estar aqui. – olhei confusa para ele.

-Como assim? – ele estava tão serio.

-O que quero dizer Kagome é que eu morri e que você não deveria estar aqui, não agora e não tão cedo. – ele disse que havia morrido? Como? Ele estava brincando, só podia, eu me lembraria de se algo assim acontecesse, onde eu estava?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Meio curtinho em comparação aos outros capítulos, mas vou tentar trazer um maior na próxima.**

 **Espero que estejam gostando...**

 **Peguei essa ideia de uma serie de livros que eu gosto...**

 **Até mais!**


	7. Eu te amo

Eu sei, sumi, mas estou de volta, minha cabeça esta fervilhando de histórias, mas estava meio complicado dar continuação a essas que eu estou postando, devo anunciar que estamos chegando ao fim, provavelmente teremos somente mais um capítulo antes do fim, **SET FIRE** provavelmente vai ter mais uns dois e acabaremos também e logo começaremos outras histórias... Eu serei má BUAHAHAUAHAHAHAH... Bom...

 **Agome chan:** Pois é, vez ou outra a gente recebe ameaças e tem que passar um tempo longe esperando a poeira abaixar ^^' continuando com a história, espero que goste, boa leitura.

Queria agradecer a todos que ainda apreciam o fanfiction e ainda acompanham essas histórias, eu gosto muito de escrever e adoro ter a oportunidade de ler diversas histórias com meus personagens favoritos, por isso gosto de apoiar a continuação de belo meio de expressar criatividade, seja adicionando aos favoritos ou fazendo um pequeno comentário.

BOA LEITURA GALERA!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-Querida, estou feliz em ver você, mas não deveria estar aqui. – olhei confusa para ele._

 _-Como assim? – ele estava tão serio._

 _-O que quero dizer Kagome é que eu morri e que você não deveria estar aqui, não agora e não tão cedo. – ele disse que havia morrido? Como? Ele estava brincando, só podia, eu me lembraria de se algo assim acontecesse, onde eu estava?_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Eu não lembro de ter morrido. – Kagome sussurrou sentindo-se completamente confusa.

-Naraku me matou querida. – ela sabia que devia sentir alguma coisa com aquela informação só a deixou mais perdida.

-Eu não entendo.

-Se acalme querida eu vou explicar para você, vamos caminhar um pouco. – meu avô pediu e eu concordei silenciosamente entrando naquela floresta imensa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Já havia perdido a noção de tempo, estou caminhando por essa floresta talvez por mais de uma hora e nenhum sinal da Kagome, parei quando minhas orelhas captaram algum ruído diferente, mudei a direção saindo da estrada e fui me aproximando até distinguir que o barulho era um choro feminino.

-Kagome. – sussurrou ao encontrar a forma encolhida contra um tronco de árvore.

-Inuyasha? – ela questionou levantando a cabeça, eu terminei de me aproximar puxando-a para meus braços ela estava tremendo.

-Finalmente te achei. – agora eu só tinha que achar a Midoriko e arrumar uma maneira de sair.

-O que esta acontecendo? Eu não consigo parar de chorar. – Kagome disse contra o meu ombro.

-Eu também não sei, mas vamos dar um jeito. – sussurrei contra os cabelos dela.

-INUUUUU! – ouvi e então algo se jogou contra mim, olhei para o ser em questão e fiquei olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar que não estava louco, afinal como eu poderia estar vendo duas versões da Kagome da minha frente. – Para de chorar. – a segunda Kagome ordenou para a primeira.

-O que esta acontecendo? – sussurrei confuso.

-Eu não sei. – as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo, suspirei desanimado, obviamente Midoriko não iria facilitar de maneira alguma.

" _Pensando em desistir?"_ ouvi a voz da sacerdotisa, provavelmente dentro da minha mente.

" _Não."_ Rosnei, nada me faria desistir de recuperar Kagome.

-Vamos continuar andando. – resmunguei arrastando as duas comigo, quantas outras versões poderiam existir? E depois que achasse todas como faria para junta-las eu uma só novamente? Mais problemas e nenhuma solução, mas eu não ia desistir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

-Como isso é possível? – perguntei ainda não acreditando em tudo o que meu avô havia contado, eu provavelmente não tinha muito tempo, havia uma chance, mas eu realmente queria essa chance? Aqui é um lugar tão bonito, sem dor, nenhum sofrimento, paz completa.

-Acho que minha morte foi demais para você, minha querida, sua alma se despedaçou. – olhei para o meu avô tentando sentir alguma coisa, o fato de não conseguir só confirmava que era tudo verdade. – Você tem que tentar voltar, não é seu momento de morrer ainda, ainda tem muito que fazer. – o que eu ainda precisava fazer? Deveria vingar a morte dele?

-Eu não sei o que preciso fazer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Eu deveria estar feliz com a coleção de Kagome's que eu estava fazendo, já tinha seis versões com humores completamente diferentes, chegava até a ser engraçado, suspirei chegando até o que parecia ser o mar e o que parecia uma cais, era difícil até ouvir meus próprios pensamentos com elas a minha volta, a única coisa em que elas concordavam é que gostavam de mim, estava tentando decidir se isso no momento era bom ou ruim, seria traição se fosse com ela mesmo? Eu devo estar próximo de ficar louco. Parei fazendo todas pararem também, um pouco mais a frente havia mais uma Kagome acompanhada do avô dela, diferente das outras ela ficou esperando eu me aproximar.

-Jovem Inuyasha, que bom que chegou. – o velho senhor Higurashi me recebeu feliz, Kagome simplesmente me olhou antes de voltar sua atenção para as outras versões dela, isso me deu um mau pressentimento.

-O senhor sabia que eu viria?

-Não esperava menos do eleito da minha neta. – fiquei feliz com o consentimento do velho em se tratando do meu relacionamento com sua neta.

-O senhor saberia como eu posso resolver isso? – perguntei olhando em volta.

-Não, além do mais meu momento aqui acabou, preciso encontrar a paz. – virou-se para a Kagome que não demonstrou nada. – Cuide-se querida, agora esta em boas mãos. – foi tudo o que disse antes de virar e andar até sumir no horizonte.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **NARRADORA**

Todos na sala olhavam para a janela, talvez tivessem um pouco mais de uma hora antes do sol sumir completamente e assim acabaria o tempo de Inuyasha para tentar resgatar Kagome.

-Tudo bem Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou se aproximando da humana que estava mais afastada dos outros.

-Não consigo parar de pensar que poderia ser a gente ali, o corpo se tornando cada vez mais frio, a possibilidade de morrer, será que eles estão juntos seja lá onde estiverem? Ou será que Kagome esta sozinha? E se Inuyasha falhou em encontra-la? – Rin estava à beira das lagrimas, agora ela entendia o que Kagome havia dito quando a aconselhou sobre usufruir.

-Se conheço meu irmão ele deve estar fazendo o possível para trazer ambos de volta. – Sesshoumaru disse puxando-a para si, eles iam conseguir, sabia que o tempo estava contra eles, mas ele realmente acreditava que o irmão seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela humana, assim como ele faria qualquer coisa pela humana em seus braços.

-Vocês querem café? – Souta perguntou se aproximando com uma bandeja, Sesshoumaru admirava a força da família Higurashi, eles haviam perdido um familiar importante e querido e estavam a ponto de perder Kagome, mas ainda assim, eram eles que estavam confortando e consolando a todos.

-Obrigada! – Rin disse pegando uma caneca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

-Qual o seu problema? – aquilo era um teste horrível, Kagome não queria me ajudar a resolver essa situação.

-É muito melhor não sentir nada, nenhuma preocupação, eu quero ficar aqui com o meu avô. – ela disse despreocupada, eu estava com muita vontade de matar ela agora, mas tudo bem se fosse fácil não seria um desafio.

-Kagome, vamos logo, nosso tempo deve estar acabando. – rosnei, ao menos as outras versões dela estavam sentadas apreciando o espetáculo, era obvio porque ela não sentia nada, todos os seus sentimentos estavam fora, ele tinha que juntar todas elas, mas como? Como fazer ela sentir de novo?

-Não vou. – ela bateu o pé.

-Mas que droga! – resmunguei enquanto me aproximava mais dela, esta nem se mexeu, peguei-a pelos braços e puxei seu corpo contra o meu.

-O-o que você esta fazendo? – ela gaguejou, finalmente alguma reação.

-Eu vou beijar você. – disse já me aproximando.

-Por quê? – ela sussurrou, mas não fez nada para me afastar.

-Porque eu te amo! Porque não tenho motivo para sair daqui se não puder levar você de volta comigo... – e então ela me calou com um beijo, eu estava esperando um beijinho bobo, em vez disso ela se agarrou a mim invadindo minha boca com a língua de maneira quase desesperada, ao qual eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade.

-Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, estávamos ofegantes, agora era só eu e ela novamente, um problema a menos.

-Você não saberia como sair daqui, saberia? – ela riu levemente, eu a beijei novamente.

" _Vocês quase me fizeram acreditar que não daria tempo, mas vocês conseguiram e aqui esta a recompensa."_

A bolinha rosa apareceu no pescoço da Kagome era tão brilhante que quase feria meus olhos.

" _Isso vai doer um pouco"_

-Como? – eu e Kagome perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, como resposta uma luz irradiou de Midoriko nos cegando, tudo que fiz foi puxar Kagome para mim a abraçando apertado e fechando meus olhos, quando os abri novamente estava deitado estiquei minha mão encontrando a dela, havíamos voltado, ela correspondeu meu aperto de mão e então Kagome gritou, era de dor e machucou minhas orelhas sensíveis.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Nós conseguimos, Inuyasha havia conseguido me salvar, senti sua mão na minha e correspondi ao aperto, mas então alguma coisa começou a queimar dentro de mim ao ponto de parecer que eu estava ardendo em chamas ou que meu corpo estivesse se partindo de alguma maneira, eu comecei a gritar e me debater.

-O que esta acontecendo? – ouvi Inuyasha falar, mas parecia tão distante a última coisa que me lembro antes de perder a consciência foi o grito de dor vindo dele e então tudo sumiu.

O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça estava doendo um pouco. Mas a primeira coisa que descobri foi que eu estava na minha cama, a segunda foi que eu não estava sozinha nela, me virei devagar sentindo meu corpo doer um pouco, abri os olhos demorando para me acostumar com a claridade, Inuyasha estava ao meu lado, a respiração tranquila o rosto sereno, ergui um pouco o corpo para examinar ele melhor, não havia nenhum ferimento aparente, eu precisa tocar ele, ergui a mão para acariciar seu rosto então parei no meio do movimento, eu sempre quis fazer uma tatuagem, mas nunca tive coragem, agora eu tinha ganhado uma, eu um cão totalmente branco com um lua roxa na testa e pétalas de sakura esvoaçando, era muito bonita e detalhada.

-Você esta bem? – ouvi o sussurro próximo e olhei para aqueles fascinantes olhos dourados, não pude deixar de sorrir, estávamos bem. – Meu anjo. – disse antes de me puxar para cima dele. – Senti sua falta. – após dizer isso ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, minha orelha, meu queixo e finalmente minha boca, ficamos trocando beijos demorados por algum tempo enquanto ele arranhava levemente minhas costas.

-Senti sua falta também. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro rouco, ele fez com que a gente sentasse antes de tirar meu vestido.

-Adoro quando você não usa sutiã. – ele ronronou descendo as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo parando na minha calcinha, o material cedeu facilmente à força dele. – Você gosta quando eu faço assim. – Não era uma pergunta, eu não respondi, eu só me entreguei aos toques, me apertando contra as mãos dele, eu queria mais, queria tudo que ele podia me dar, subi minhas mãos de seus ombros para a nuca alisando um pouco seus cabelos prateados e então alcancei suas orelhas fofas. – Kagome. – meu nome saiu em meio a um rosnado enquanto ele me apertava mais contra si, então ele nos virou eu cai pesadamente com as costas no colchão afundando com o peso dele, me torturou tocando meus pontos mais sensíveis me excitando até quase chegar ao ponto de ruptura e então parava só para em seguida começar de novo.

-Inu. – eu já estava desesperada, eu precisava dele.

-Ainda não.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Eu estava torturando a nós dois, mas eu precisava, eu tinha visto ela morta, eu cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria salva-la, pensei que iria perdê-la, por isso eu a toquei de várias maneiras, levei-a próximo ao abismo várias vezes sem deixar que ela saltasse, quando o momento chegasse nós pularíamos juntos.

-Por favor! – ela choramingou pressionando o corpo contra o meu.

-Tudo que quiser, meu anjo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Tudo por causa dessa bolina de gude rosa. – estávamos todos reunidos na sala, Kagome havia colocado a joia de quatro almas na mesa de centro, mas eu não estava interessado em olhar para ela, meu foco esta na tatuagem, eu estava quase dormindo quando Kagome me chamou a atenção para o desenho no pulso dela, havia uma no meu também, era uma pequena árvore sakura com uma lua crescente roxa no tronco, eu era o guardião dela nossas almas estavam ligadas de alguma maneira, isso explicava porque eu havia me sentido sendo despedaçado, uma parte de mim foi.

-Você esta bem? – olhei para o lado, Sesshoumaru encarava o desenho detalhado no meu braço.

-Sim.

-Você deixou todo mundo preocupado, já estava começando a inventar uma história para contar para Izayoi, provavelmente ia dizer que tinha fugido com Kagome para algum lugar remoto, não seria completamente mentira. – ele disse, acho que era mais próximo de um "estive preocupado, que bom que voltou" que iria conseguir dele, eu ri, Kagome praticamente se jogou no meu colo. – Estou vendo que fizeram tatuagens parecidas. – afirmou olhando o pulso dela.

-Não diria que são parecidas, a minha é mais bonita. – Kagome retrucou passando a mão pelo cachorro branco.

-Como isso aconteceu? – Kouga perguntou e só então eu reparei que a joia já não era mais o centro das atenções.

-Inuyasha me salvou e Midoriko deu a ele a responsabilidade de ser meu guardião. – Kagome respondeu superficialmente enquanto piscava para mim, também não achava necessário informar a parte sobre compartilhamento de almas, eu podia sentir que estava conectado a ela de alguma maneira, eu sentia claramente que ela estava muito preocupada apesar de conseguir disfarçar muito bem para todo mundo.

-E a tatuagem vem com o pacote como guardião? – Ayame perguntou saindo de perto de Kouga e puxando nossos braços para examinar melhor as imagens, eu poderia ficar olhando por horas e ainda assim acharia um detalhe diferente, ficamos um tempo em silencio enquanto todo mundo examinava.

-Eu não sei, quando acordei, ela já estava no meu pulso. – eu disse depois de um tempo.

-E como é o paraíso? – Rin perguntou sentando do lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Não sei ao certo se lá era o paraíso, podia ser o purgatório ou até mesmo uma ilusão projetada por Midoriko. – eu podia sentir o cansaço dela, nós íamos dormir depois do sexo, mas então ela lembrou da mãe e do irmão e depois de muita conversa e lágrimas os dois foram embora dizendo que devíamos esclarecer algumas coisas, foi o dia mais cansativo da minha vida de todas as maneiras possíveis, enquanto todo mundo conversava eu fiquei viajando um pouco sobre o que aconteceria amanhã, provavelmente Naraku logo saberia que ou tínhamos falhado ou conseguido.

-Inuyasha. – ouvi Sesshoumaru me chamando e olhei para ele que só fez um gesto que chamou minha atenção para baixo, Kagome estava dormindo aconchega ao meu peito, em seu pescoço a joia brilhava, objeto capaz de realizar qualquer desejo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Acordei sozinha na cama, por algum motivo Inuyasha estava na janela com um olhar perdido, eu não sabia o que ser meu guardião e ter a alma compartilhada tinha mudado para ele, eu podia sentir que tínhamos uma forte ligação, entretanto, além da tatuagem mais nada havia mudado.

-Bom dia! – sussurrei antes de voltar a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, em seguida minha mão foi direto para a bolinha rosa e quente, era difícil esquecer ela quando ela gosta de chamar atenção.

-Bom dia! – Inuyasha respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para mim, era uma atitude estranha, mas talvez só agora ele tenha absorvido tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Algum problema?

-A joia não me deixou dormir direito, é possível que ela possa... – ele parou de falar meio incomodado.

-A joia é um ser vivo, Midoriko e os youkais ainda lutam dentro dela, ela quer que alguém faça um pedido, qualquer pedido, assim ela pode distorcer a sua maneira e voltar a existir novamente depois, não é só fazer o pedido certo, o coração da pessoa será testado também. – ele me olhou finalmente confirmando levemente com a cabeça, obviamente a joia o estava incomodando bastante, afinal mesmo que ele esteja bem com sua situação como hanyou ele estava sendo diretamente tentado a querer ser um youkai completo, decidi usar de minhas habilidades como sacerdotisa e fiz com a joia o mesmo que fazia com meu arco e flecha.

-Obrigada. – ele sussurrou, eu sorri e estiquei a mão para ele, este veio e o puxei para sentar de frente comigo.

-Eu só queria te dizer que ficaria muito chateada se você se desfizesse das minhas orelhinhas fofas. – brinquei acariciando o rosto dele.

-Suas orelhinhas fofas? – ele riu.

-Sim, minhas. – confirmei me aproximando e sentando no colo dele. – Eu te amo. – sussurrei antes de puxa-lo para um beijo.

-Eu também te amo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **NARRADORA**

Ayame se aconchegou mais em Kouga, quando eles finalmente se deram a chance de voltar a ter um relacionamento, um enorme perigo atravessa seu caminho para felicidade, o casamento ainda estava sendo organizado, porém havia o risco de que um dos dois não sobrevivesse ao que estava por vir.

-Espero que esteja preocupada com a organização do casamento. – Kouga resmungou sonolento apertando mais os braços em volta dela.

-Gostaria de mentir e dizer que era exatamente isso, entretanto não posso. – Ayame respondeu. – Eu demorei tanto para encontrar você e agora...

-Agora a gente vai lutar para continuar junto, Naraku não será capaz de nos derrotar, ele pode ser forte, mas nós somos mais. – Ayame somente concordou.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Há essa hora Kagome já conseguiu voltar com a joia de quatro almas. – Naraku comentou casualmente.

-Quando vai atacar?

-Fala como se eu fosse fazer tudo sozinho, você vai me ajudar Kagura, afinal só depois de conseguir o que quero é que você poderá ser livre como o vento. – Naraku disse cheio de sarcasmo, em resposta Kagura somente bufou. – Mas primeiro preciso tirar Kagome do caminho, eu não tenho força o suficiente para mata-la, mas posso enfraquecê-la.

-Devo falar com Kanna agora? – Kagura perguntou sem muito interesse no que dizia respeito aos planos de Naraku, não importava quem ganhasse ou perdesse no fim ela estaria livre, mas por enquanto seguiria com a corrente e veria no que dava.

-Sim, diga a ela para fazer exatamente o que eu lhe disse. – Naraku a dispensou com um movimento de mão.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Acordei no meio da noite ouvindo alguém me chamar, com certeza era a voz do meu avô, tinha certeza, levantei o mais silenciosa que pude, não queria acordar Inuyasha, ele resmungou um pouco mais permaneceu dormindo, caminhei para fora, não faltava muito para amanhecer comprovando que meu pensamento anterior estava errado, ouvi novamente o chamado, vinha da floresta no fundo da casa, segui cautelosamente entrando cada vez mais na floresta e ficando cada vez mais distante de casa.

-Kagome. – virei na direção da voz encontrando uma menina de olhos negros vazios e cabelos prateados como a lua, em suas pequenas mãos carregava um pequeno espelho que carregava a imagem do meu avô, era uma armadilha, quando o reflexo do meu avô sumiu o meu apareceu e então senti minha alma sendo tirada do meu corpo.

-Não. – eu sussurrei antes de cair de joelhos, logo perderia a consciência.

-Não resista você esta sobre o meu controle agora. – era tão melodiosa e extremamente sem nenhum sentimento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Já fazia um tempo que Kagome havia levantado e saído do quarto, tempo suficiente para eu começar a suspeitar que alguma coisa estava errada, levantei rapidamente colocando a calça e sai seguindo o cheiro dela, quanto mais eu andava, maior a sensação de perigo, entrei na floresta até que a achei inconsciente na grama, não parecia ter nenhum ferimento, estava um pouco gelada, mas respirava tranquilamente.

-Kagome? – chamei quando me abaixei próximo dela, não houve resposta, peguei-a no colo e a trouxe de volta para a casa.

-O que aconteceu? – Sango perguntou assim que eu entrei com Kagome nos braços.

-Não sei, mas ela parece bem, somente esta inconsciente. – resmunguei indo para o primeiro andar. – Mas só para garantir chama a srª Higurashi. – disse mais alto antes de terminar de subir as escadas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **NARRADORA**

-Como assim não conseguiu nada? – Naraku questionou furioso.

-Ela não esta com a joia e não consigo fazer ela falar. – Kanna disse sem nenhuma alteração na voz

-Sabia que você não seria fácil, nunca foi, não é mesmo? – Naraku questionou olhando fixamente para o pequeno espelho na mão de Kanna. – Volte para lá e faça com que ela ataque os outros, vamos ver quanto tempo ela vai manter a boca fechada depois que começar a matar os próprios amigos. – recebeu somente uma confirmação da menina antes que ela desaparecesse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Kanna nos trouxe de volta para minha casa, ela poderia controlar meu corpo e minhas habilidades, faria o que Naraku estava ordenando, meus amigos não teria força para derrota-la, essa menina não tinha só a capacidade de tomar almas e controlar corpos, ela também podia usar o espelho para refletir os golpes contra quem os lançou, minha sorte é que Kanna achava que estava em completo controle da minha alma.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Agora eu sabia por que não estava desesperado, Kagome era a responsável, de alguma maneira ela estava me passando que não a situação ainda estava sobre controle, a srª Higurashi também esteve aqui dizendo que logo as coisas voltariam ao normal, era uma mulher de grande sabedoria, em meio a toda essa confusão e uma luta eminente com Naraku, eu e Sesshoumaru nos organizamos para programar uma viagem para nossos pais eles aceitaram de bom grado.

-Inuyasha... – sai da janela ao escutar Kagome sussurrar meu nome.

-Estou aqui. – disse sentando ao lado dela na cama e pegando uma de suas mãos.

-Cuidado... Fuja... – ela sussurrou novamente e então eu fui repelido contra a parede, quando olhei novamente para ela Kagome se encontrava em pé, olhos abertos, mas esses estavam opacos.

-O que esta havendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta.

-Kagome esta sendo controlada, descubra a fonte. – resmunguei me recuperando da dor no peito, ela poderia ter me matado, entretanto só me repeliu.

-Todos vocês vão morrer hoje. – por um momento eu pensei estar em uma daqueles filmes de terror clichê, onde esses tipos de fala são bem vindas, mas Kagome não estava brincando.

-Vamos lá meu bem, lute contra isso. – falei mostrando as mãos tentando amenizar as coisas, ela simplesmente riu fazendo o arco aparecer. – Droga! – praguejei antes de me jogar pela janela desviei por pouco do objeto com luminosidade rosa, a segunda flecha explodiu próxima aos meus pés me repelindo contra uma árvore, enquanto levantava vi Sesshoumaru atacar uma pequena criança de cabelos brancos foi uma grande surpresa quando ataca retornou para ele, mas não tinha tempo de ficar observando isso, levantei correndo naquela direção, todos os nossos amigos estavam ali, alguns mais feridos que outros.

-Todos os nossos ataques voltam, ela reflete tudo com aquele espelho. – Miroku resmungou ao lado de Sango que estava inconsciente, novamente fui repelido pelo ataque da Kagome, esse me deixou muito desnorteado, não iria conseguir desviar do próximo ataque, o destino estava sendo cruel de novo, morrer pelas mãos da pessoa que você mais ama, com a visão turva eu pude ver o brilho rosa se aproximando, era meu fim...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **OBRIGADA E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	8. Eu perdi a joia

**Guest:** É sempre bom saber que tem gente acompanhando nossa história, melhor ainda se a pessoa esta gostando, espero que continue acompanhando.

 **Lory Higurashi:** É sempre bom ver que você esta acompanhando minhas histórias e fico mais feliz ainda saber que esta gostando, estou demorando um pouco para postar por causa da falta de tempo, mas não desisti não, espero continuar te vendo por aqui, até o próximo.

 **k-chan98:** Eu sei que foi muita maldade, mas surgiu a oportunidade e tudo o mais não deu para resistir ^^' entretanto ai esta a continuação, espero que goste e vou me esforçar para postar o próximo cap, mais rápido, provavelmente vai ser o último.

 **Agome chan** : Loucuras da vida, mas assim que acabar uma das duas histórias que estou postando vou começar a postar a próxima, eu obviamente não seria louco de matar o Inu, sou muito nova para ser assassinada e provavelmente seria o que aconteceria. Mudando completamente de assunto, assisti todo "kamisama hajimemashita" e li todo o manga, simplesmente me apaixonei pelo Tomoe, parece uma mistura de Inu e Sesshy, mas é claro não substitui nenhum dos dois é só mais um acréscimo ao time dos gostosos de cabelos prateados, pausa para limpar a baba, bom até o próximo.

 **Boa leitura e até o próximo meu povo...**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-Todos os nossos ataques voltam, ela reflete tudo com aquele espelho. – Miroku resmungou ao lado de Sango que estava inconsciente, novamente fui repelido pelo ataque da Kagome, esse me deixou muito desnorteado, não iria conseguir desviar do próximo ataque, o destino estava sendo cruel de novo, morrer pelas mãos da pessoa que você mais ama, com a visão turva eu pude ver o brilho rosa se aproximando, era meu fim..._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de algum tempo de olhos fechados, eu não senti nada, nenhuma dor, nenhum impacto, se eu morri, foi bem tranquila, lentamente abri os olhos, aparentemente não havia morrido ainda, olhei para traz vendo a flecha de Kagome forçando uma entrada no espelho, quando finalmente entrou completamente o ataque não voltou como o dos outros, o espelho rachou.

-Sua alma é muito grande. – todos ouviram a menina falar, não aparentava surpresa, na realidade não havia sentimento algum, olhei para Kagome, os olhos haviam adquirido um pouco de brilho. – Não havia reparado que ainda mantinha uma pequena porção de sua alma. – sussurrou antes de um forte brilho sair do espelho em direção a Kagome, caindo sobre ela como uma rajada de vento, eu cheguei a ela antes que caísse segurando-a contra o peito.

-Esta tudo bem agora. – ela sussurrou me abraçando eu a apertei mais contra mim, quando olhei para cima a criança já havia sumido.

-Vamos para dentro. – eu disse erguendo-a.

-Desculpa. – ela disse contra o meu pescoço.

-Pensarei em uma maneira de castiga-la pelo susto que me deu. – disse mais relaxado.

-Seu pervertido. – ela resmungou rindo, realmente havíamos passado por aquele primeiro ataque, Sango já havia recuperado a consciência, todos voltamos para dentro, onde Kagome explicou que a menina tinha o nome de Kanna e era uma das aliadas de Naraku, sua intenção inicial era pegar informações sobre a joia de quatro almas e pega-la, mas Kanna não conseguiu total controle sobre Kagome, minha namorada tem uma alma muito grande, mas isso todos ali sabiam, ela conseguia manter uma grande inocência, bondade, força e coragem para lutar por todos, eu sabia que ela morreria por qualquer um ali.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

-Você esta tão quieto. – disse enquanto me aproximava do Inuyasha na cama.

-Eu não vou conseguir suportar se tiver que te perder. – ele disse me puxando para um abraço apertado, eu podia entender completamente o que ele estava sentindo, era muita coisa, ao mesmo tempo, em menos de uma semana eu já havia meio que morrido duas vezes, eu só podia imaginar o que ele estava sentindo e como me sentiria no lugar dele e só de pensar nisso meu peito apertava e havia aquela necessidade de tocar de reafirmar que estamos vivos, de que estamos aqui um para o outro. – Káh. – se possível ele me apertou ainda mais contra si.

-Esta tudo bem, eu estou bem, nós estamos bem. – eu sussurrei me afastando um pouco ergui minha mão para o seu rosto e fiz um leve carinho, ele fechou os olhos por um tempo somente apreciando meu toque, quando ele mostrou seus lindos olhos dourados novamente estavam escuros, então ele me puxou para ele juntando nossos lábios em um beijo duro, sua língua invadiu minha boca começando um duelo tão delicioso que me fez começar a arfar contra seus lábios, apesar de ter iniciado um beijo de forma brusca agora estava calmo e explorava cada canto da minha boca, enquanto suas mãos permaneciam paradas em minha cintura era mais torturante do que se estivesse passando por todo o meu corpo.

-Deite-se. – ele sussurrou a ordem contra o meu pescoço me empurrando, eu resisti um pouco me pressionando contra ele, em resposta senti uma forte pressão no pescoço, ele me mordeu, mas não o suficiente para furar a pele, entretanto a dor não me repeliu, foi até prazeroso. – Eu falei para se deitar. – eu obedeci encontrando pupilas roxas.

-Tão mandão. – sussurrei acariciando sua face, em resposta ele riu e rasgou minha blusa. – Eu gostava dessa blusa. – resmunguei fazendo biquinho.

-Mais gosta mais quando eu te toco. – eu ri antes de ter minha boca tomada novamente pela dele, de alguma maneira a gente estava fazendo mais do sexo, nós já pertencíamos um ao outro de corpo e alma, mas aqui, nesse momento estamos dizendo um ao outro tudo o que não conseguíamos, não sabíamos o que nos aguardaria no dia seguinte, mas não queríamos perder um ao outro. – Quando tudo isso acabar, prometa que será minha esposa. – ele disse interrompendo o beijo, ele estava tão sexy com os cabelos bagunçados por minha culpa, as pupilas super dilatadas, os lábios inchados, tão lindo que eu demorei bastante tempo para processar o que ele tinha falado.

-Você esta me pedindo em casamento? – eu questionei surpresa, claro que uma cerimonia seria uma formalidade, mas ainda assim aquele pedido me encheu de felicidade, não parecia que nos conhecíamos há tão pouco tempo, parecia mais que nos conhecíamos por toda a vida.

-Sim. – ele disse distraído passando a garra pela frente do meu sutiã este cedeu a leve pressão liberando meus seios, claro que em outra situação eu ficaria bastante irritada, mas agora a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no pedido que ele tinha feito. – Você aceita? – ele perguntou seus olhos fixos nos meus.

-Sim. – e nossa conversa terminou com a minha resposta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eu podia sentir, era quase palpável a irritação do Naraku, obviamente ele achou que conseguiria a joia facilmente, mas eu a escondi muito bem, provavelmente ele esta preparando um golpe ainda mais forte, apesar de tudo eu sou a única aqui que ele não pode matar, mas que tenho muitos pontos fracos que ele pode usar, me remexi novamente acordando de vez, olhei para a janela e ainda era noite, senti Inuyasha me puxando mais contra ele.

-Volte a dormir. – ele resmungou no meu ouvido.

-Coisas demais na cabeça. – eu disse me voltando para ele.

-Vamos dar um jeito nessa situação, somos fortes e podemos dar conta do Naraku, agora vamos aproveitar esse breve momento de tranquilidade e descansar. – ele disse sonolento me dando um beijo no nariz e voltando rapidamente a dormir, eu sabia que ele estava certo, então joguei todas as minhas preocupações para um canto bem escondido da minha mente e voltei a me aconchegar e dormir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **NARRADORA**

Naraku não esperava que fosse fácil, mas a sacerdotisa Kagome estava dando mais trabalho do que ele havia imaginado, Kanna deveria ter sido capaz de resolver tudo, mas aparentemente sua inimiga era mais poderosa do que ele havia considerado, mas a menina não era sua única arma e isso o tranquilizou.

-Mandou me chamar? – acordou de seus devaneios olhando em direção da mulher de olhos vermelhos segurando um leque de forma a cobrir metade do rosto, seus cabelos negros presos em um coque displicente com penas.

-Kanna não deu conta do serviço, então vou deixar as coisas nas suas mãos, lembre-se que minha paciência não é das melhores, então não falhe. – a mulher simplesmente o olhou por um momento antes de afirmar levemente com a cabeça antes de desaparecer.

Kagura voava sobre uma grande pena, considerando sobre o que aconteceu com a pequena Kanna, elas não eram muito próximas, mas ainda assim eram o mais próximo de companhia que tinham, ela sabia que de alguma maneira Naraku havia criado as duas e por isso ele as via somente como propriedade, assim como a criança de cabelos claros ela era dispensável.

Era melhor que não falhasse, pensou observando a casa logo abaixo, havia uma paz no silencio da noite, o vento era seu melhor amigo, o único que sempre esteve ao seu lado, ele a ajudaria naquela luta, garantiria sua vitória e algum dia de uma maneira ou de outra ela seria livre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Acordei sobressaltada, Inuyasha ergue-se instantaneamente junto comigo pronto para atacar o que quer que tivesse perturbado meu sono, depois de olhar para todos os lados e ver que nada estava colocando minha vida em risco ele relaxou voltando-se para mim.

-Você esta bem? – eu simplesmente concordei, não conseguia encontrar palavras, não havia sido um pesadelo, eu estava em um sonho maravilhoso, quase tão bom quanto a realidade, eu, Inuyasha estávamos em uma grande casa junto com todos os outros e podia-se ver Izayoi, Inu no Taisho e minha mãe vigilantes diante de várias crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, então uma miniatura minha com as orelhas do Inuyasha correu sorridente em minha direção e seu abraço me aqueceu tanto, pareceu tão real, eu queria que fosse, eu queria aquela menininha, mas então um vento forte varreu toda aquela cena amorosa e foi tão real que eu despertei, porque o vento realmente era real. – É só a janela que abriu provavelmente uma tempestade se aproxima. – ele me deu um leve beijo e se levantou indo fechar a janela, distraidamente eu olhei para baixo e pousei a mão sobre meu ventre.

-Inuyasha eu... – não pude terminar o que começara a falar, pois Sesshoumaru praticamente invadira o quarto carregando Rin junto a si.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Voltei minha atenção para Kagome quando ela me chamou algo brilhava em seus olhos, mas seja lá o que ela pretendia dizer foi interrompido pela entrada do meu irmão, ele colocou uma irritada Rin junto com Kagome na cama.

-A proteja. – resmungou para a minha mulher, eu realmente sou possessivo, antes de me puxar para fora batendo a porta, quando saímos na parte de trás da casa para o quintal, encontramos Kouga, Ayame, Miroku e Sango arrumados para a batalha, enquanto eu usava apenas uma cueca estilo short, olhei irritado para Sesshoumaru que apenas me ignorou.

-O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntei confuso quando ele me entregou uma espada.

-Aquilo é o que esta acontecendo? – Sesshoumaru apontou para o céu, lá no alto podia-se ver uma mulher em cima de uma pena, seus olhos vermelhos iguais aos do Naraku.

-Todos vocês vão morrer hoje. – a voz dela parecia viajar pelo vento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

-Eu me sinto tão inútil, meu irmão esta lá fora e o meu namorado também, enquanto eu tenho que ficar aqui dentro e ser protegida. – Rin resmungou emburrada, eu simplesmente ri.

-Você é preciosa para ambos, para todos nós e não é porque não pode lutar como os outros que você é inútil Rin, cada pessoa aqui tem o seu valor, pode não ter herdado as habilidades de luta no Miroku, mas a poder no seu sangue. – eu sempre soube que Rin tinha algo especial por causa de sua linhagem.

-Não tenho poder nenhum. – ela faltou fazer biquinho.

-Olha só. – chamei sua atenção e peguei na lamina passando sobre a minha palma fazendo um corte superficial, Rin colocou as mão sobre a boca impedindo um grito.

-O que você esta fazendo? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

-Provando que estou certa. – disse confiante. – Agora se concentre e cure. – eu ordenei estendendo minha mão cortada para ela que me olhava como se eu fosse uma doida, eu somente retornei o olhar esperando. Resignada ela segurou minha mão cortada e ficou encarando fixamente, eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens funcionando. – Não force, apenas faça. – sussurrei, Rin era uma sacerdotisa, mas nunca viu utilidade para as sua habilidades até precisar, eu sabia, várias vezes eu pensara em desistir, mas meu avô nunca deixou, meu forçou até eu quase odiá-lo, até quase odiar esse poder, mas no fim eu sou imensamente grata por tudo o que fez por mim. Parecia que estávamos ali há horas em silencio, encarando o sangue na minha palma, então eu vi Rin fechar os olhos e procurar algo dentro de si e então eu senti uma leve ardência na mão antes de o ferimento fechar como se nada houvesse ali antes.

-Eu fiz isso? – Rin olhava para minha mão passando os dedos onde antes havia o corte.

-Sim. – ela sorriu levemente para mim. – Agora só precisa lembrar de como conseguiu fazer e treinar é uma habilidade muito útil. – eu sabia que isso a ajudaria a se sentir mais útil, na verdade é sempre bom ter alguém que cure.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Eu nem podia acreditar no que os meus olhos estavam vendo, a mulher podia controlar os ventos, faziam sua vontade, eles cortavam como laminas afiadas, havíamos descoberto isso da pior maneira, Miroku e Kouga colocaram Sango e Ayame para dentro da casa, já que a humana fora uma das primeiras a se ferir, além das laminas ela ainda lançava tornado ferozes, não tínhamos como alcança-la, sempre que chegávamos perto ela nos lançava para longe.

Foi então que eu vi a flecha com aquela energia já tão familiar passando em direção a Kagura, como ela havia dito que se chamava, o objeto lutou contra os ventos que a mulher usava como proteção e quase a atingiu, mas caiu quando não tinha mais força.

-O que estão fazendo? – ouvi Kagome dizer da janela no quarto, obviamente insatisfeita por termos parado de lutar por ficarmos impressionados com a força dela, sua flecha chegou mais perto do que nenhum de nós, mas eu entendi o que ela estava querendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Minha flecha podia abrir caminho pelos ventos da tal mulher, se eu pudesse derruba-la seria melhor, mas precisava que os meninos parassem de ser bobos e lutassem comigo.

-AGORA! – ouvi Inuyasha gritar e concentrei mais tentando aumentar o poder que liberava, mirei na grande pena que mantinha a mulher flutuando sobre todos e disparei, novamente observei o vento criando uma grande resistência contra meu ataque, então vi a esfera azul que Sesshoumaru usava para viajar de um ponto ao outro quando um salto não era o suficiente, surgindo na frente da mulher usando a espada para da um golpe, devido a minha flecha desviar o vento chegou perto de atingi-la.

Kouga deferiu um chute fazendo-a se desequilibrar, sua concentração vacilou e então minha flecha atingiu sua pena no mesmo momento em que Inuyasha atacava com as garras causando um grande corte na lateral do corpo dela.

-Vocês são bons. – ouvi ela dizer amarga pressionando o corte, agora ela estava no chão, havia muito sangue escorrendo pelo quimono, desviei minha atenção para os homens, todos tinha vários cortes pelo corpo, alguns mais sérios, apesar do momento de grande tensão eu achei graça do fato do Inuyasha estar praticamente nu no meio dos outros e mesmo suado e sujo de sangue ele estava maravilhoso e eu cheguei a me sentir culpada por estar excitada em um momento como aquele, mas o hanyou parecia tão...

-Selvagem. – olhei para Rin que completou meu pensamento e vi o jeito que ela olhava para o Sesshoumaru e eu a entendia completamente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Graças à ajuda da Kagome conseguimos colocar Kagura no solo e conseguimos feri-la seriamente, ela nos olhava e eu finalmente vi que ela morreria de qualquer maneira, ou pelas nossas mãos ou pelas do Naraku.

-Fuja. – ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer de repente.

-Naraku tem meu coração. – ela respondeu rindo amargamente.

-Kukukukukku... – ouvimos a risada maligna e viramos para o telhado da casa, lá estava Naraku e para meu completo desespero ele estava com Kagome ao lado dele com uma das mãos apertando o pescoço dela, Kagura era somente uma distração, na outra mão ele mantinha algo vermelho. – Agora você pode conseguir sua tão esperada liberdade. – Naraku disse antes de esmagar o objeto, Kagura gritou antes de despedaçar e voar junto ao vento e então ele sumiu levando Kagome com ele.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Tinha que assumir que Naraku foi bem esperto e até bondoso, de certo modo, ele apareceu no meio do meu quarto onde eu e as meninas esperávamos o fim da luta lá fora e só deixou as outras inconscientes, ele matou a Kagura e me levou, estava preocupado com Inuyasha, amar é estranho, eu estava correndo risco de vida, mas eu só conseguia pensar em seu bem estar, principalmente depois do que aconteceu da nossa conversa e por causa do meu sonho aquela menininha com os olhos iguais aos meus, os longos cabelinhos negros e aquelas orelhinhas.

-Deveria estar mais preocupada. – olhei para Naraku, depois olhei em volta, já havia estado ali antes no espelho de Kanna, bem teoricamente minha alma já esteve ali.

-Eu não tenho como te dar a joia Naraku, eu a perdi. – disse simplesmente, ele me olhou incrédulo por um tempo antes e depois riu.

-Eu sempre gostei desse seu humor estranho. – claro que ele foi extremamente irônico, eu não sabia como explicar, mas eu não estava realmente mentindo sobre o fato de a joia ter sumido, claro que eu tinha uma ideia do que tinha acontecido, entretanto não era algo que eu poderia contar para ele.

-Certo, então acho que estamos de novo naquele velho impasse. – eu resmunguei, ele revirou os olhos.

-Certo. – ele resmungou de volta me pegando pelo braço e aproximando nossos rostos. – Só temos que esperar seus amiguinhos chegarem e tentarem um resgate e então terei vários reféns e vamos saber o quanto você valoriza a vida deles. – riu enquanto me arrastava para um quarto sem janelas e trancou a porta.

Eu realmente precisava pegar a joia de volta, iria me concentrar em conseguir isso enquanto meus amigos vinham me salvar, porque eu sabia que Naraku estava certo, eles não me deixariam para trás.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro, obviamente Sesshoumaru já estava impaciente com a minha inquietação, mas apesar de não sentir nenhuma alteração, de saber com grande certeza que Kagome estava bem, ainda assim ela estava nas mãos do nosso inimigo e eu nem sabia por onde começar a busca, Miroku estava dando uma de hacker e tentando localizar Naraku.

-Vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito. – Sango disse ao lado de Miroku.

Não respondi nada, parei um momento observando Rin ajudar as feridas de Sesshoumaru cicatrizarem mais rápido, aparentemente Kagome havia ensinado ela sobre suas habilidades de sacerdotisa, a maneira como Sesshoumaru a olhava, eu diria que costumava olhar para Kagome dessa mesma maneira, parecia bobo e ao mesmo tempo admirado, porque essas mulheres nós impressionavam, era fácil julga-las pela aparência frágil, mas elas nos surpreendiam diariamente, nos davam força de uma maneira que provavelmente nem elas imaginavam.

-Achei alguma coisa. – todos viraram sua atenção para Miroku.

-Ótimo! Agora vamos traçar um plano com base no que temos. – Sesshoumaru disse e todos concordaram.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

 _Preciso de ajuda Midoriko._

 _Acho que já sabe por que isso aconteceu._ Ouvi-a dizer.

 _Sim, mas preciso da joia._ Respondi simplesmente.

 _O que precisa é deter Naraku, acredito que você e seus aliados tenham a capacidade de fazer isso, esquece a dor do passado e seja forte._

Eu tenho que vencer essa luta, tenho motivos o suficiente para isso, agora eu tinha certeza, estava carregando uma vida dentro de mim, a próxima geração Higurashi estava a caminho e por isso já não cabia a mim proteger a joia e sim a minha filha e por isso a joia estava dentro dela agora, aquela garotinha linda ia se tornar real, eu estava gravida e só não estava mais feliz por causa da situação, mas eu dar um jeito, será que o Inuyasha ia ficar feliz?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Estava tudo pronto, depois de muita briga Rin estava indo com a gente e eu até acharia engraçado a cara emburrada do meu irmão se Kagome não estivesse em perigo, pegamos o que precisávamos e fomos até a casa onde Naraku morava, obviamente ele estaria nos esperando, mas não íamos desistir.

Olhamos para a grande casa, tinha que dizer que Naraku vivia muito bem, não havia nenhuma segurança a vista além das câmeras, Miroku havia conseguido a planta do local, havia um cômodo sem janela e suspeitávamos que era lá que Kagome provavelmente estava sendo mantida.

-Você se lembra exatamente do que combinamos? – olhei para Sesshoumaru confirmando levemente.

-Nós vamos conseguir resgata-la. – voltei minha atenção para Kouga, nós tínhamos nossas desavenças, mas também sabia que por trás de todas as nossas brigas havíamos nos tornado ótimos amigos, ainda mais depois que ele para que ir atrás da minha mulher e quando tudo isso acabasse eu a pediria em casamento e então verdadeiramente ela seria minha.

-Vamos todos seguir de acordo com o que planejamos. – resmunguei antes de seguir em frente sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **KAGOME**

Eu acabei dormindo depois da minha conversa com a Midoriko, estava com muita fome e esse era o único incomodo no momento, obviamente Naraku estava esperando os outros chegarem, enfim a batalha final havia chegado.

Ouvi a porta abrir lentamente e voltei a fingir que estava dormindo, não querendo conversar nada com Naraku, não havia como revelar o que havia acontecido com a joia, não sem colocar a vida dela em risco, então senti uma mão no meu cabelo em um leve caricia, abri os olhos rapidamente me afastando até encontrar os olhos dourados dele.

-Calma bruxa. – ele disse com aquele sorrisinho provocador, só Inuyasha me tratava dessa maneira, poucos sabem, mas Naraku tem a habilidade de mudar de forma, entretanto existi uma ligação entre eu e o hanyou.

-Você veio. – eu sussurrei feliz.

-Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil. – ele disse antes de me puxar para o seu colo levantando e virando para a porta, me aconcheguei a ele, pensando se seria o melhor momento para dizer que ele ia ser pai.

-É uma armadilha. – eu disse ao invés me separando um pouco dele.

-Nós já imaginamos que se tratava disso. – ouvi Sesshoumaru e voltei minha atenção para ele e Rin também estava ali e riu levemente para mim.

-Não encontramos Naraku em lugar algum. – Kouga afirmou aparecendo junto com os outros.

-Então vamos dar o fora daqui. – Inuyasha disse começando a me carregar para fora.

-Tem alguma coisa errada. – sussurrei.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **INUYASHA**

Eu sinceramente odiava quando Kagome estava certa, assim que saímos da casa todos pararam observando os seres com tentáculos que nos aguardavam do lado de fora.

-Última chance para me entregar a joia. – Naraku disse acima das criaturas cobertas por peles de babuíno.

-Eu já disse que não tenho mais a joia. – olhei surpreso para Kagome, assim como os outros.

-Então você vai continuar com essa mentira. – Naraku afirmou insatisfeito. – Você e seus amigos vão morrer...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Acabou mais um**

 **nos vemos em breve**

 **kissus**


End file.
